


Life at Atlas

by A1netty



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty
Genre: Betrayal, Crying, Death, Drunk Times, English, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Oh no baby what is you doing ?, Partner Betrayal, Regret, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Spirits, Stress Relief, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1netty/pseuds/A1netty
Summary: When Mitchell and the Squad goes on a mission for Irons. They find a hard drive revealing the attacks on U.S soil.





	1. Getting started

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I used lines from the actual game don't judge me. There's also gonna be some sex scenes in here as well ;) 
> 
> You've been WARNED !! 
> 
> P.S. this story is 15 chapters long :( sooo...it's gonna take some time but just bare with me. I promise it'll all be worth it :)

I met up with Joker for a little test run inside the stimulation room. Irons says that my prosthetic arm was a gift that only he could give me. Which I highly doubt. But hey, I couldn't judge the man. I could only agree with him even when he was wrong. Atlas began to grow on me every single day. And honestly, I missed my old team. Most of all my best friend Will.

Joker: You wanna go for another test run with me Mitchell ? He said taking me out of my thoughts.

Mitchell: Maybe later.

Joker: Aw come on man. It's nice outside. We can run the stimulator one last time before you pass out.

Mitchell: Thanks. But I would rather just stay here and sleep for the rest of the day. 

Joker: Alright fine, I guess ill see you later. He said closing the door behind him.

I thought about everything including my best friend Will. The fact that he was gone made me even more eager to kill off the KVA and Hades. All that was left was just memories. Memories that will never fade away. I picked up a photo from my dresser from when Will and I were at a concert. I had him in a head lock while he held up a beer can. I couldn't stop laughing at how drunk he was that day. I quickly got out of my thoughts when I heard someone knocking on the door.

Mitchell: Come in.

Ilona: Hey.

Mitchell: Hey.

llona: What are you doing in here ?

Mitchell: What does it look like I'm doing ?

llona: Jerking off. 

Mitchell: You wish. I said pushing her playfully.

llona: Gideon and Irons are waiting for us in the server room. 

Mitchell: Alright, just give me a second. I said quickly placing the photo back on the dresser.

llona: Are you feeling ok ?

Mitchell: Yeah, What made you ask that ?

llona: It's just that you've been wandering around base all weekend moping. 

I chuckled to myself quietly as I stood up. 

llona: It's about Will Isn't it ? 

Mitchell: What ? No I'm fine llona. There's nothing to worry about.

llona: That's what worries me Mitchell. She said concerned. We can talk about it if you wan...

Mitchell: Just drop it ok ?

llona: Fine, but we better get going. They're not gonna wait around for us all day. She said leaving the room as I followed close behind.

We both headed down towards the server room where Gideon and Irons were standing in front of a wide screen. It showed possible locations on where the KVA were headed.

Irons: There. Bring that one up. I need to see the full image.

Atlas Soldier: Yes Sir.

The map was brought up on the wide screen as they both just stared at it.

Gideon: Looks like their hitting every spot on the map Sir. Starting with Detroit. I wonder what they have up their sleeves this time.

Irons: Don't worry to much about it Gideon. Atlas has its strongest soldiers fighting by its side. We'll find Hades and hopefully put an end to all of this.

Gideon: With Hades off the grid. There's no way that we can track down his right hand man.

Irons: Trust me Gideon. He won't be hiding much longer. Especially when we find this doctor that's working with him.

Gideon: Hade's a coward. Sending in other men to do his dirty work for him. Just fucking unbelievable. 

Irons: Believe it Son. It's only going to get worse. But we'll find him.

To focused on the screen in front of them. They didn't even notice that we were standing right behind them.

llona: Sir. I retrieved Mitchell for you.

Mitchell: She sure did. I smiled as she elbowed me.

Irons: Thank you llona. But I need to speak with Mitchell privately.

"Yes Sir. They both said leaving the room.

Irons: Have a seat Mitchell. I wanted to talk to you about your service here at Atlas. 

Mitchell: Ok. I said staring at him weirdly as he continued speaking.

Irons: It's been a pleasure knowing that I still have good men and women that's willing to fight by my side. After Will died i honestly thought that I had no one else to turn to. Anyways...how's the arm ?

Mitchell: I'm still getting used to it.

Irons: Good. Everything will be fine once you get used to it. But it'll take time and as you know, we don't have alot of time here at Atlas. Everything has to be done right then and there. Like this mission that I'm sending your team on soon.

Mitchell: A mission ?

Irons just nodded.

Irons: I want you all prepared for whatever the KVA has to throw at you. This guy named Joseph Chkheidze. He's responsible for the attacks on U.S soil and he must be stopped.

Mitchell: Hades ? The KVA leader ?

Irons: Yes. 

Mitchell: Do we have a location on him ?

Irons: No. But we do have a location on his right hand man. He said handing me a folder with the letters "Confidential " stamped on it.

Mitchell: Doctor Pierre Danois.

Irons: If we can find him he'll be our key to Hades. That way we won't have to deal with any more unnecessary killings.

I kept scanning the paperwork hoping to find more answers.

Mitchell: Any idea where's he located ?

Irons: He appears to be locked down at a midtown hospital in Detroit. After the chemical attacks he was moved there by some of Hades men. 

Now it was his turn to ask the questions.

Irons: Do you think you can bring him back in one piece without getting him killed Mitchell ? 

I paused at what Iron's meant by bringing him back in piece. It's the same exact thing that Will had said in Seoul just before he had died. Only then he said " Your still in one piece. I've must've been in deep thought again because Iron's was just staring at me. How strange.

Irons: Mitchell ?

Mitchell: I'll bring him back in one piece.

Irons: Alright. He smiled. You can go back with your team. I'll see you guys later.

I quickly nodded my head and left the room.

*Meanwhile in the Rec- Room.....

Joker: I've got you now Gideon.

Gideon: Be prepared for my comeback mate.

Joker: Come on boss, I know you can do better than that. He said smirking.

Mitchell: What are you guys doing ? 

Joker: We're just playing a little game called pay up or whoop that ass.

Llona just rolled her eyes

llona: Their playing Mortal Kombat Mitchell. 

Gideon: Turns out Jokers losing.

Joker: You wish that I was losing. He chuckled.

After watching them play the game for about ten minutes. Gideon finally gave up and decided to let llona take over.

Gideon: You look like shit Mitchell.

Mitchell: Thanks. I smirked.

Gideon: Have you been sleeping alright ?

Mitchell: Of course. Besides, there's nothing that coffee wouldn't fix right ?

Gideon: Couldn't tell Ya mate. I don't drink coffee.

Joker: Gideon's more of a drinker. He likes liquor more than he likes caffeine.

Gideon: To right mate. I couldn't argue with you on that one.

Joker: Just looking out for you boss.

Gideon: So what did Irons say ?

Mitchell: Why ? 

llona: Because you were in his office for almost an hour maybe.

Joker: More like 8 hours.

Mitchell: You guys are over exaggerating. I said rolling my eyes.

Gideon: Maybe. However we need to talk about this mission that's taking place soon.

Mitchell: What do you think he's planning ? 

Gideon: Something big. We have the doctors location, Now all we have to do is get to him first before the KVA does.

Mitchell: I hope Irons knows what he's getting himself into.

Gideon: Trust me mate. He wouldn't be sending us to Detroit if he didn't. All we can do is wait.

Mitchell: Roger that.

Detroit four years later...

Gideon: Welcome to Detroit. Two million people live in camps just like this one. No fucking holiday, but they've got food, water and security. All courtesy of Atlas. Now the KVA have the balls to move in next door. Fuck me..

Joker: Gideon. You look like shit.

Gideon: Twenty-two days straight. KVA doesn't take a break, neither do we.

Joker: Copy that. He said as we continued walking. They were going to start moving people back in next month. Then the KVA showed up now everything's on lock down.

Gideon: They're protecting our target. Are we still locked in on him ?

Joker: Yeah, Dr. Pierre Danois. He's in the midtown hospital. We're green.

Gideon: Four years of hunting down Hades and his right hand man turns up at our doorstep. Fucking brilliant.

Atlas Solider: One second Captain.

Joker: What the Fuck are the KVA doing in Detroit boss ?

Gideon: An empty city without police or eyewitnesses. It's a good place to hide something, or someone.

Atlas solider: Your clear. Good luck out there Sir.

Torres: Gideon.

Gideon: Torres. Are we set ?

Torres: Good to go. The bikes are prepped and the timelines locked in.

Gideon: Alright, saddle up.

Mitchell: Uh Gideon ?

Gideon: Aye.

Mitchell: I never rode on one of these things before.

Gideon: It's ok Mitchell. Just sync to me and keep it on autopilot.

Mitchell: Roger that.

Prophet: Bravo two-one, Dr. Danois is holding position at the hospital. Clocks ticking.

Gideon: Copy that Prophet. Hitting checkpoint blue in five.

Prophet: Remember, capture only. We need him alive to find Hades.

Gideon: Roger, bravo out.

AST: Name and order number.

Gideon: Gideon. Order 5527. He said sighing in annoyance.

AST: Hold on. We got four operatives heading in on bikes. Mission order 5527.

*Silence...

AST: Ok your good. Open it up.

Gideon: Prophet, bravo two-one. Moving past phase line delta. Stay locked on.

Torres: I can't believe this is Detroit.

Joker: Yeah, it hasn't changed that much.

Gideon: Link up point ahead. Twelve o' clock. Prophet, bravo two-one at link up point. Standby.

Prophet: Standing by one two-one.

Gideon: Mitchell and I are taking the north side, you two are south. Rv on Bates street.

Joker: Roger that. 

Prophet: ISR detecting movement North West at a hundred meters from your position.

Gideon: Copy that, we'll keep our heads on a swivel. Mitchell on me.

We quietly moved towards the abandon school before making our way inside.

Gideon: Fuck me. Joker, I've got bodies. Looks like a clean up crew. Hazmat suits missing. He said opening the door.

Joker: Copy that.

Gideon: Let's go Mitchell.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and his squad captures Danois and take him in for questioning which leads them to Hades a few days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going by the story line. So don't freak out. Just sit back and relax. The next few chapters will get a little more interesting I promise :)

Gideon: If the KVA been operating under disguise. Then there could be more of them than we thought.

Mitchell: Let's just hope we don't run into any of em.

Gideon: Copy that.

We quickly made our way up the stairs until we finally stumbled upon a ledge that was falling apart.

Mitchell: Maybe we should find another way.

Gideon: No time mate. This is the only way.

Mitchell: Shit. I mumbled to myself. I fucking hate heights.

Gideon: Just keep moving. he said quietly as we continued walking along the edge.

KVA #2: What the hell was that ?

Mitchell: Shit.

Gideon: Easy.

KVA: Over here.

Mitchell: I can't do this. I'm going back. 

Gideon: Ssh. Keep it together Mitchell.

Mitchell: Ok. I said breathing heavily.

Gideon: Just keep moving. Slowly.

I honestly didn't know why we just couldn't have found another way. Gideon knew that I was scared shitless of heights. And now look at us. When we finally got towards the middle it completely broke apart sending me down a floor.

Gideon: Mitchell ? Hold tight, I'll try and get down to you.

But it was to late. I quickly glared up at Gideon before falling down another floor and landing into a basement full of water.

Gideon: Bollocks. If you can, push to the South side. Link up there.

As much as I wanted to tell him to Fuck off I just decided to keep my mouth shut while searching around for an exit.

Mitchell: Copy that.

Gideon: Mitchell, I'm seeing alot of movement down there. Be careful. 

Mitchell: No shit.

Gideon: And for Fuck sakes stay hidden.

Mitchell: Yes mom. I chuckled.

I slowly moved throughout the school while taking down two more KVA soldiers along the way.

Mitchell: Gideon, where are you ?

Gideon: I'm external. Bottom of the fire escape.

Mitchell: Ok. I said climbing out the window.

Gideon: Thought you were compromised.

Mitchell: I'm actually more stealthy than you think. 

Gideon just rolled his eyes and steadied his weapon upon the enemies.

Gideon: Patrol up ahead. We need to accelerate our timeline. Get ready to drop em.

Mitchell: Ready when you are.

Gideon: Now !!

We quickly took them all down before making our way into the building and taking out the rest.

Gideon: More on the way !! Joker I need a sitrep.

Joker: We're at the checkpoint on Bates street. Got KVA everywhere.

Gideon: Engage at will. We're almost there. Mitchell, use overdrive !!

Mitchell: I'm way ahead of you Gideon.

Gideon: What's the status on the doctor ?

Joker: Biometric trace has a lock on him. He's still in the hospital.

Gideon: Good. We need to get off the X. Move out.

Joker: We got no cover on the street boss.

Gideon: Use the ambulance !! That's our cover.

Joker: Copy that. 

We quickly continued down the street while pushing the ambulance towards the main entrance of the hospital. As well as taking down any enemies along the way.

Gideon: Entry point to the right !! MOVE MOVE !! 

Joker: The doctors close. Second floor, North Corner. He said scanning his sectors.

Gideon: Alive at all costs.

Torres: FLASH BANG !!

Mitchell: Fuck !!

Gideon: Keep going !! 

We continued fighting off the KVA before finally reaching the room.

Gideon: This is it. Mitchell get the door.

Pierre: Don't shoot !!

Gideon: Mitchell, Grab him.

Mitchell: Dr. Pierre Danois. Allow me introduce you.

Gideon: Seen your old pal Hades recently ? He said punching him in the face.

Mitchell: Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

Pierre: I won't talk.

Gideon: That's what they all say. Just before the screaming starts.

Pierre: You think this changes anything ? You have no idea what he's capable of. You are all dead !! WE ARE DEAD !!

Joker: Not today. He said knocking him out.

Mitchell: Geez.

Joker: What ? The bastard wouldn't stop talking. He smiled.

Gideon: Bag and drag him.

Joker: With pleasure.

Gideon: Mitchell on me. 

Mitchell: Right behind you. I said as we quickly made our way up the stairs.

Shortly after entering a room we were all stunned by a flash bang.

Unknown: Reactionary forces inbound, we've got Ya covered. 

Mitchell: Thanks.

Unknown: No problem. He said smirking. Now, take the doctor and move out while you can.

Mitchell: Roger that.

Gideon: I'd like to know whose watching my back mate.

Unknown: That's classified mate. He said heading towards the window.

Joker: Are you sure we're okay with this boss ?

Gideon: Not sure we have a choice.

Joker: Who the hell was that ?

Gideon: Fuck knows. Everyone on the bikes. Move !!

After riding through the torn down buildings and finding any way to escape. We finally made our way back towards the gate.

Gideon: There's the gate !! 

AST: Stand back !! He said taking down the chopper.

Mitchell: Nice.

AST: Thanks.

Gideon just shook his head.

Gideon: Prophet, the target is secured. We're taking him in for interrogation. Gideon out.

*Interrogation....

Mitchell: Are you sure llona should be interrogating him ?

Gideon: Trust me Mitchell. Llona knows what she's doing. It's not her first time interrogating men.

llona: So, we'll begin again. She said walking around the table. These people....who are they ? 

Pierre: So this is what you think of me uh ? You think I'm a rat ? FUCK YOU !! 

llona slammed his head on the table violently causing Mitchell to flinch from behind the glass window.

Mitchell: Ouch. Remind me to never piss her off. 

Gideon just chuckled as we continued watching.

llona: I think you are whatever I tell you to be. She said whispering into his ear. We have the names, now we just need to know where and when the meeting is.

Pierre: You might as well kill me. I'm already dead.

llona: Please Pierre, work with me. Let us help each other. 

Pierre: He's located here, he said pointing on the map. In Santorini Greece. That's all that I know.

llona thanked him before leaving the interrogation room.

Mitchell: So what now ? 

Gideon: We talk to Irons. Maybe he'll have a plan for all of this.

llona: let's just hope it's a good one.

Joker: Agreed.

*Operation Kingpin....

Kingpin: It's a single source. Has the Intel been verified ? 

Irons: The Intel is good. Hades should be meeting with his financial backers in Santorini twenty-four hours from now.

Kingpin: Mr. Irons. The protocols for mounting an assault on...

Irons: This man is responsible for fifty thousand deaths General. We are going in.

Kingpin: An attack on US Soil ? It would be an act of WAR !!! Without congressional approval.

Irons: Atlas is an international registered private company General. We don't need Congress. Gentlemen, are we operational ?

Gideon: We're at the ready Sir. You're the trigger.

Irons: Good. I want your team on the ground in six hours. He said walking away.

Kingpin: On whose authority ?

Irons: ON MY AUTHORITY !!

*Santorini Greece...

llona: Are you ready for our honey moon Mitchell ?

Mitchell: No. But I guess it wouldn't hurt if we played the part.

llona: What do you have in mind ? 

Mitchell: We should kiss. I smiled.

llona: No need to get excited. We're just doing this so that our cover doesn't get blown.

Mitchell: Yeah but you never know. Maybe you'll like it.

Gideon: Alright, listen up. We should be arriving in Santorini in 5 minutes. Our objective is pretty simple. We go in, find Hades and kill him. Are there any questions ? 

"No Sir.

Gideon: Alright. Let's get it done.

When the Warbird landed we all had separated. Myself and llona were heading towards the cafe shop while Gideon and Joker were on over-watch. Torres and Rivers would be on standby until further notice.

Gideon: Lean forward llona. Your supposed to be on your honeymoon.

llona: Keep your eyes on Hades and not me. She said smirking.

Time went by and llona was starting to lose her patience. She was tapping her fingers on the table the entire time.

Mitchell: Can you relax llona ? Your making me nervous. I said shifting uncomfortably in my chair.

llona: Really ?

Mitchell: Yes.

llona: Well let's change that.

Mitchell: What ? 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips up against mines while forcing her tongue into my mouth at the same time. Our tongues were fighting inside of each others mouths as the kisses got deeper. She lightly bit down at my lower lip before pulling away completely.

Joker: I saw that.

Waiter: Your tea Madame.

llona: Thank you.

Mitchell: Saw what ? 

Joker: llona, shoving her tongue down your throat. That's hardcore man.

llona: Why thank you.

Joker: Don't mention it.

Gideon: Alright you two, stay focused.

Joker: Copy that.

Gideon: llona, the Key-man is approaching. Mark him.

llona: Your up Mitchell. She said sliding me the tablet.

Mitchell: Ok, let's find this guy.

Prophet: Uplink is good.

llona: Scan around for comm signals.

Mitchell: Think I've found him.

Prophet: Comm signal is a KVA match. He's our Key-man.

Mitchell: Guess I was right. I said smiling to myself.

llona: That's our ticket inside. Bravo moving.

Irons: Team, I don't need to remind you how important this mission is. Hades is responsible for the Nuclear attacks four years ago. We bring him down, we bring down the whole KVA network. There's no room for error. Get it done.

llona: Loose follow. Then take him out. I'll clear out the back.

Gideon: Don't cock this up ladies.

Mitchell: Copy that.

KVA: This is private property. You need to leave.

llona: I'm looking for the market. I guess I got lost.

KVA: It's not here. Go !! Now !! 

We quickly took them both down at the same time before storming into the building and killing off the others.

llona: Prophet, safe house is clear. I'll put eyes on the conference center.

Prophet: Copy that. Alpha is loading up the truck.

llona: I'll assemble the WASP. Mitchell you kit up.

Mitchell: Roger that.

When llona was done assembling the WASP. She quickly went back inside to kit up but stopped when she spotted Mitchell taking off his T-shirt. He had his back turned while facing in the opposite direction. Llona eyed every part of Mitchell's body while fantasizing about him at the same time.

Mitchell: Like what you see ? I said turning around to face her.

llona just blushed as she continued putting on her Exo-Suit.

Gideon: Alpha's in position. Standing by.

Prophet: Copy that. Stand by for WASP. Bravo are you ready to kick things off ?

llona: Affirmative. Mitchell take control of the drone. I'll put ears on Hades meeting. She said still blushing.

I smiled and proceeded towards the back of the building to take control of the drone.

llona: There. We have eyes on Hades. Wish we could pop him right now.

Gideon: Easy llona. Get the Intel first.

Prophet: Alpha's truck is rolling towards the front gate.

Dimitri: Hey you !! You cannot park here !! 

Gideon: This isn't 14th ? We have a delivery on 14th.

Dmitri: This street is off limits. Get moving. 

Mitchell: All clear Gideon.

Gideon: Boring conversation anyways. Alpha's ready to breach.

llona: Roger. Mitchell get ready.

Mitchell: Copy that.

KVA: Dimitri !! Is that vehicle gone yet ?

No response..

KVA: Dimitri !! Report !!.

Mitchell: He's down.

Gideon: Court yards clear. We're moving up. Keep your eyes open.

llona: Gideon's in trouble !! 

Gideon: Thanks for the assist.

Mitchell: No problem.

llona: It's all clear. Alpha Move up.

Gideon: Copy that.

Prophet: All stations be advised. Hades is starting the meeting.

llona: Roger that Prophet. Alpha step it up a little. We don't wanna miss the big pitch.

Mitchell: We'll someone's excited.

llona: Define excited.

Mitchell: Someone that's really happy. I said scoping out the targets on the rooftop.

llona: Eh, I'm not convinced.

Mitchell: Then read a dictionary.

llona: Still not convinced.

Mitchell: Then go on google.

llona: Allow me to show you my definition of excited Mitchell. She said grabbing my dick print.

My blue eyes met her brown ones and I smiled. She wasn't ready.

Mitchell: Trust me llona. You're not ready. 

llona: Oh really ? she said gripping my pants.

Mitchell: Yes.

I tried to bite back the moans but I couldn't. She was teasing me. I moaned out another time before she finally decided to pull away.

llona: Well. She said smiling. Someone's excited.

I took a quick peek down at my pants and noticed that I was extra hard. I quickly turned my gaze back towards llona who was now laughing.

Mitchell: What ?

llona: That's my definition of excited Mitchell. Trust me. You're not ready. 

I stared at her for awhile before realizing that I've just lost this conversation to a female. (Great)

Mitchell: Touche. I smiled before observing the rooftop again.


	3. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and llona finally runs into Hades but before he dies he gives them a hard drive.

Gideon: Copy that. We're clear. Moving to breaching point.

llona: Mitchell, get eyes on that meeting. Line up Hades nice and clean.

Mitchell: Copy that. 

Hades: Where is the recording now ? He said walking back and forth. I keep it close to me at all times. It will keep us safe. You will contact him again for further payment. They have two days.

llona: That's it. Mitchell take the shot.

Mitchell: He's down. 

llona: Alpha move in. Hades is down !! Move in to confirm the kill.

Gideon: Scanning retina. Negative. It's not Hades !! 

Mitchell: What ? 

Gideon: I repeat. It's not Hades !! 

Derrick: SHIT !! HE'S RIGGED !! CLEAR THE ROOM !! 

Prophet: Alpha Report !! 

Gideon: A body double was rigged with a remote bomb !! We have a man down. I repeat we have a man down !!

llona: GIDEON !! The real Hades is close !!! We can't lose him !!

Prophet: All teams on Hades !! All teams on Hades !! Truck is south bound !!

llona: Shit !! We need to move. Alpha, we're hitting a ton of interference !! What's your status ? 

Gideon: We're crawling with KVA !! Keep pushing forward and try to cut off Hades !! 

llona: Roger that !!

Prophet: All stations be advised. Hades convoy is south bound.

Torres: We have contact in the bell tower on...AURGH !! 

Mitchell: Shit !! 

Prophet: Torres, can you repeat that ?

Torres: MAN DOWN !! MAN DOWN. SNIPER IN THE BELL TOWER !! 

llona: Damn !! That snipers got a bead on us !!

Mitchell: Throwing smoke !!

We both watched as the smoke flew over the rooftops.

llona: Let's go Mitchell. That smoke won't last forever. Prophet, I have eyes on Torres. He's been hit !!

Torres: STAY BACK !! He shouted. If that sniper spots you. Your dead.

Mitchell: Okay, just hang in there man. The medics are on the way.

Torres: NO !! You have to find Rivers. He has the stinger.

Before I could respond the sniper kills Torres.

Mitchell: NO !! 

llona: Shit !! We need to find that stinger.

I quickly made my way towards the roof top and picked up the stinger.

Mitchell: For Torres and Rivers you piece of shit. I said watching the bell tower go up in flames. 

llona: You've got him Mitchell. Fuck that guy.

Mitchell: Let's keep moving.

Prophet: Bravo, Hades convoy is four Mike's to the X.

llona: Copy that. Bravo moving towards the X.

After blowing up Hades convoy. We had another fire fight with the KVA.

Mitchell: I've got you now. You son of a bitch. I said grabbing him by the t-shirt.

The car was speeding at full force when it slammed into me. I could see a guy getting out on my left but was quickly taken down by llona.(so was the driver). Hades shows up and attacks llona punching her twice in the face before kicking her into the wall beside me. I quickly pushed llona out of the way when the knife came down towards her forehead. He stabbed me in my prosthetic arm as I flipped him around to slit his throat killing him instantly.

llona: Thanks for that.

Mitchell: Don't mention it.

llona: Let's get you out of here.

Mitchell: We need to scan the body.

llona just nodded.

llona: I.D is confirmed. Hades is EKIA. I send again. Hades is EKIA.

I slowly bent down to make sure the fucker was dead. Thats until he grabbed me by the arm to speak his last words.

Hades: He...knows. Irons..knows.

llona: What does Irons know ?

Mitchell: Don't know. But whatever's on this Hard-drive. It'll be our answer.

Silence..

llona: Come on. Let's get out of here.

I quickly nodded my head as we both stood up. Just when I was about to call in for an evac. Gideon shows up.

Gideon: Come on mates. Let's get the Fuck out of here. He yelled as we made our way towards the vehicle.

*The Reporters....

Joker: I still can't believe he's actually dead.

Gideon: Yeah. He said putting on his beanie. Mitchell ? Are you going to stay in there all day ?

Mitchell: I'm coming.

Joker: So Torres and Rivers. Their really gone ?

Gideon: Yeah. But don't worry mate. We'll avenge their deaths another day. We just need to keep ourselves together as a team. Alright ?

Joker: Alright.

Mitchell: Can someone please tell me why the reporters would want to talk to Irons instead of us ? I mean we did do all the work.

Gideon: To right mate.

Mitchell: Jesus. When will someone show us some sympathy ?

Joker: They won't. Maybe not until we're dead but that's about it.

Gideon: Just be happy that you killed the bastard. I wish I had gotten a shot.

Knock knock...

Gideon: Come in.

Atlas: Irons is ready for you Sir.

Gideon: Alright. You ready to make history Mitchell ? 

Mitchell: I've been ready.

Gideon: Alright, let's go.

We took off towards the main doors by the elevators where we could see the entire city of Detroit. The civilians were all happy which made me happy. They were all standing around drinking and talking while the others were just outside walking. The smiles on their faces said it all.

Mitchell: Gideon. Does my hair look messed up ?

Gideon: No.

Mitchell: Are you sure ? I feel like something's off. Or maybe it's my uniform.

Gideon: Your fine Jack.

Mitchell: Is it my breath ?

Gideon: Be quiet Mitchell.

Mitchell: Gideon. You wouldn't lie to me now would you ? 

Gideon: If you keep asking questions I'll gut off all of your hair and your eyebrows.

Mitchell: I'll be quiet now. I said watching the reporters walk in.

Wendy: Congratulations, You've achieved what no other government was able to.

Mitchell: Check out the ass on her. I whispered while Gideon just elbowed me.

Irons: Thank you Wendy. But the real Hero's of the day are the men and women of Atlas. He said patting me on the shoulder. I couldn't be any prouder of what they've accomplished this week.

Wendy: There are rumors that the U.N will offer you a seat on the security Council. Can a life in politics be far behind ?

Irons: Well, I like to get things done. So...No. he said flatly. But look at what we've done in New Baghdad. Forty years ago we pulled out of Iraq with that place in ruins, and our tail between our legs. And now it's a testament to what happens when you put efficiency before bureaucracy.

Wendy: The last four years have been huge for you. In the wake of the KVA attacks, Atlas has become the world's biggest corporation. And you now preside over the world's largest standing military. So what's next for Jonathan Irons ? She asked as the elevator doors closed.


	4. Knowing the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and llona escapes from Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just keep reading mate :)

Gideon: So how does it feel to be hero of the world ?

Mitchell: It feels pretty damn good. I'm actually doing something for a change. 

Gideon: Yeah well, don't let it go to your...

llona: Gideon, Mitchell. I need to see you. Right now.

Gideon: llona ? What is it ?

llona: Meet me in maintenance room 6A. Don't bring anyone else.

Gideon: Copy that. He said turning off his comm. Let's see what the hell she wants.

Mitchell: This should be interesting.

Gideon: Echo team took down another KVA cell yesterday. The whole networks unraveling. Hades was the key. The world is running out of bad guys my friend. You might be looking into early retirement.

Mitchell: Yeah, hopefully. I said feeling somewhat uneasy about this whole thing.

Once we made it towards maintenance room 6A. Gideon had opened the door. As we walked in I quickly closed the door behind me making sure no-one else was following us.

llona: Did you tell anyone that you were coming ?

Gideon: No. So what's...

llona: The scanner will only buy us a few minutes. Sync to my HUD. I have to show you something.

Gideon: What the bloody hell's going on ?

llona: Just watch this. She said turning on a video that played in the center of the room.

The video showed the technologist that we had rescued from the river when the prime mister was being held captive. He was talking about the chemical attacks and what was going to happened if they didn't stop them. The video continues playing as Iron's stands up from his seat to kill the technologist.

Mitchell: Shit..

Gideon: Fuck me.

llona: He knew about the attacks. All those innocent people dead and he fucking profited from It !!

Gideon: Where did you get this ? 

Mitchell: Hades gave it us just before he had died.

Gideon: But how do you know it's not a fake ?

llona: It's coded and encrypted in our own algorithm !! It's from Atlas.

Gideon: Who else has seen this ?

llona: No one else has seen this but us. We need to get out of here. Now !! She shouted.

Just before we could leave the room. Irons comes through the door with two Atlas soldiers.

Mitchell: Stupid bitch. I said pulling out my side arm.

llona: We saw it.

Irons: You saw what ?

llona: You knew about the attacks. All those innocent people !!

Irons: You saw a forged recording from a terrorist.

llona: YOU'RE INSANE !! YOU'RE A MONSTER !!

Irons: I'm disappointed in you Mitchell. He said walking towards me. You could've had everything. Hold them here until the reporters leave. Gideon ?

Gideon: Yes Sir ?

llona: Gideon !! You know what you saw.

Gideon thought about it for a brief second before responding.

Gideon: He said it was a fake.

Mitchell: GIDEON !!! 

Irons: He's made his decision.

Mitchell: Fucking bitch.

Unknown: Listen, we've hacked into your system. I need you to trust me. In three seconds, the fire suppression system will be activated. Get ready to run.

When the alarm went off I quickly shoved the solider into the wall before picking up his side arm and killing the other.

Mitchell: Let's go.

llona: Who are you ? 

Unknown: A friend. Just keep moving.

llona: Sounds like anyone you know ?

Mitchell: No.

Unknown: You'll just have to trust me. He said listening to their conversation.

Mitchell: Sorry, but I have a problem with trusting people right now.

llona just shook her head but I really didn't care.

llona: So what do we do now ?

Unknown: Get to the rooftop.

llona: We'll be trapped up there.

Unknown: That's why I need you to trust me.

We quickly ran away from the drone swarm that was following us before jumping over a railing and landing into the water.

llona: Now what ?

Unknown: You'll need to get through Old town. Head towards the dock.

llona: They're going to lock down the entire city to find us.

Unknown: That's why you need to move fast.

llona: Copy that. She said reloading her weapon.

Mitchell: What ?

llona: What are you thinking about ?

Mitchell: You don't wanna know.

llona: Alright. She said following me towards the boat.

We took off towards our destination where we eventually crashed into the side of a building leaving us to escape on foot.

Unknown: llona, Mitchell. Can you hear me ? Can you move ?

llona: Copy. You ok Mitchell ?

I nodded my head before picking up my weapon.

Unknown: Extraction point is just right above you. Get to the top of the building.

llona: How are we supposed to get up there ? 

Unknown: Use your grapple.

Mitchell: I hate heights.

llona: Don't worry Mitchell. I've got your back.

When we got towards the top of the building I started feeling a bit dizzy. llona just looked at me worriedly as if I was going to pass out. Every time we would stop she would ask me if I was ok. Usually I would just brush it off and say "I'm fine. When deep down I really wasn't. Not to mention we were at least 5 stories up.

Cormack: You remember your old Sergeant don't you ?

Mitchell: Of course. I said shaking his hand. How could I forget.

Cormack: Let's get you out of here.

I nodded my head in understanding however, before we could take off Gideon jumps out of a Warbird with Joker.

Joker: What's the play boss ?

Gideon: Stand down. He said stopping joker from pulling the trigger. If your wrong about Irons, I'll hunt you down myself.

llona: I'm not wrong.

Atlas: Atlas-one. What's your status ? 

Gideon: Rooftop is clear. No sign of them.

Cormack: Alright !! Inside. Now !!

I glared at Gideon one last time before boarding the Warbird with Cormack and the others. I honestly didn't think that he and Joker would turn their backs on us. But hey, we we're all just puppets. Irons was the one pulling the strings.


	5. Old friends Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens in this chapter...or does it ? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've tortured y'all enough.
> 
> Anyways....
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mitchell: llona this is Cormack. Cormack this is llona.

llona: Nice to meet you Sir.

Cormack: No need for the Sir. Cormack will be just fine.

Knox: And I'm lieutenant Knox. But call me Knox. He said shaking her hand.

Mitchell: Hey. I think I've seen you before. Your the solider that saved our asses back in Detroit. I said smiling.

Knox: It's nice to see you again Mitchell.

Mitchell: Likewise.

Cormack: Mitchell, can I have word with you for a minute ?

I nodded my head before turning back around to face the others.

Cormack: If you wanna rest llona. Knox here will show you where the rooms are.

llona: Thank you Cormack. See you later Mitchell. 

Mitchell: So ?

Cormack: Let's go for a walk. He said walking away.

Mitchell: Uh..okay.

When I finally caught up with him we sat down on some benches near some trees.

Cormack: You have any Intel for me Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Yeah Well. It all depends on what your asking for Cormack.

Cormack: Anything that'll help us take down Irons.

Mitchell: Irons betrayed everything that I ever stood for. He killed thousands of innocent people on US soil for his own greed. He's probably sitting up in a mansion right about now.

Cormack: Is that why you killed Hades ?

Mitchell: The bastard wanted Hades dead because of what he knew Cormack. The last thing that Hades gave me before he died was a hard-drive.

Cormack: So is that how you found out about the attacks ?

Mitchell: Yeah...

Cormack: Irons was distracting you. I'm glad that we found you while we can.

Mitchell: How did you find me ?

Cormack: It wasn't easy. Atlas systems sent viruses to our computers making it harder for us to hack them. But once we got it all figured out. It was a piece of cake.

Mitchell: I want Irons dead Cormack.

Cormack: Ok Mitchell.

What ? Was he reading my mind ? 

Cormack: You'll get that opportunity when the time comes. But what have I always told you ? 

Mitchell: Get the Intel first before making your final move.

Cormack: Exactly. He smiled. You will always need enough information on your enemy before taking them down completely. Without the Intel you have no proof. Mitchell look at me. I understand that your upset and that you want revenge for all that Iron's has done. But you have to keep your head up. It's the only thing that keeps you going.

Mitchell: But how can you keep your head up when someone that you've trusted for five years turns their back on you ?

Cormack: I know this is hard for you Mitchell. I never trusted Irons. Never have and I never will. I just knew that something was off about him when I first laid eyes on him at Will's funeral. Not everyone that shakes your hand is your friend. Most of all they can't be trusted.

Mitchell: So what do we do about Iron's ? 

Cormack: We'll start with his home. We go in and gather any information that he may have about the attacks. I'll have a talk with Kingpin. But until then we'll just have to wait.

Mitchell: And you see where that got us.

Cormack: We can't just go into his home Mitchell. We need the clearance first.

Mitchell: Of course we do. I said sarcastically.

Cormack just signed heavily through his nostrils before replying.

Cormack: I understand that you want revenge. We all do. All I'm asking for is that you wait this out a little bit longer. Okay ?

Mitchell: Alright. Can I go now ?

Cormack: Yeah, you can go.

I honestly got so fucking tired of waiting. I was so close to just saying fuck it and going after Irons on my own. All of this was starting to get really frustrating and I needed something to drink. I took off towards the rec-room after debating on weather or not I was going to take llona one. As I neared her room I knocked three times before she finally decided to open the door.

Mitchell: Hey.

llona: Hey.

Mitchell: Can I come in ?

llona: Of course.

It smelled really good in here. Probably because she had just gotten out of the shower. 

llona: So what did Cormack say ? 

Mitchell: Nothing important. You want a beer ?

llona: Sure. After today I could really use one.

We both sat there In complete silence.

Mitchell: What ?

llona: Nothing It just looks like you've been crying.

Mitchell: I'm fine llona.

llona: Well I'm here for you if you need anything Mitchell. She said touching my cheek. You know that right ? 

Mitchell: Yeah I know. I just wish that we could say the same about Gideon.

llona: I know.

Silence...

llona: You know that I would never betray you.

Mitchell: I know.

llona: I'm serious Mitchell. She said grabbing my chin. I'll never betray you.

The gripping caught me off guard and honestly..I think that llona was getting turned on.

I watched carefully as she placed soft kisses upon my lips.

Mitchell: We can't do this.

llona: Ssh. She said pressing her tongue inside of my mouth.

It was passionate. Sloppy but passionate. Without thinking I quickly kissed her back almost dropping the beer bottles onto the floor. She bit down roughly at my bottom lips making them red for later. I hissed at the pain lightly as our tongues continued fighting inside of each others mouths. When she was done, I quickly pulled away to catch my breath.

Mitchell: I can't do this.

llona: Hush. She said taking off her T-shirt. You don't have to do anything Mitchell.

I gently placed the beer cans on the dresser before laying down next to her. Our eyes met as I placed another soft kiss upon her lips. She started moaning when I bit down at her bottom lip turning them slightly red afterwards. I quickly stood up to remove my t-shirt while watching her bare hands trace the scars on my body. She nipped and suck at my clothed cock as I quietly moaned under my breath. She started moving her mouth up and down my boxers as I quickly pulled out my cock leaving her with full access.

Mitchell: Fuuck... I moaned as she continued sucking.

I held her hair tightly in place as my eyes started to close. I moaned again while she sucked and nipped at the flesh repeatedly making every part of my skin flare up with goosebumps. It felt so damn good. I started stroking her mouth slowly making sure I wouldn't choke her. I pulled away quickly before placing another soft kiss upon her lips. She watched carefully as I placed more kisses along her stomach and down towards her belly button. When she started moaning I slipped off her panties and placed more soft kisses along the insides of her legs. Her hands clutched tightly at the bed sheets as I made my way down towards her clit. I started moving my tongue around in circles as her moans became alot louder. I smiled to myself lightly before putting in two fingers and moving them around inside her gently. She moaned out even more when I began picking up the pace. Her breathing quickened as moved inside her. Yeah she wasn't ready. 

Mitchell: Do you have any condoms ?

She pointed towards the dresser where there was about at least three condoms and a bottle of lube.

llona: M-Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Yeah ? 

llona: Stop teasing me and Fuck me already.

I smiled as i quickly placed on the condom.

Mitchell: Where's the fun in that ? I said winking as I stroked my cock gently.

She blushed and continued watching me stroke at my cock faster and faster to make the condom stay on. I took one last look at her before spreading open her legs to place my cock deep inside of her. Her face became flushed red when I started stroking her gently eventually picking up the pace more and more as her breathing became alot heavier. I gently sucked at the side of her neck leaving small hickies along the way before kissing her on the lips. She violently scratched and clawed at the back of my shoulders while wrapping both of her legs around my waist.

"Mitchell..she moaned as I went faster inside of her. She bit down at the flesh on my shoulder as I continued to stroke her harder and harder making the headboard rock back and forth. She moaned out in satisfaction as I continued to suck and nip at her sensitive nipples constantly while stroking her roughly. Our bodies began to sweat as I held down both of her arms. I kept pounding her insides until I felt myself getting ready to cum. Her moans eventually grew into tears as I went deeper and harder inside of her.

Mitchell: Fuck.. you feel so good.

After stroking her one last time we both came. I quickly caught my breath and started kissing away the oncoming tears. I gently ran my fingernails throughout her hair as i waited for her to catch her breath.

Mitchell: Are you ok ?

llona: Mhm.

Mitchell: Liar. I knew you wasn't ready.

llona: Fuck you Mitchell.

Mitchell: You just did. I smiled as we both fell fast asleep.


	6. Irons Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormack and his team infiltrates Irons home to find missing information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that other chapter :) anyways there's more to come.
> 
> Stay tuned ;)

Cormack: Team, we have a green light on Operation Lone Wolf. Thanks to Mitchell, we now know that irons will be traveling to his private estate for a high level meeting. We infiltrate his home and gather Intel on his next move. Are there any questions ?

"No Sir. 

Cormack: Then let's get it done.

*Bangkok Thailand.....

Cormack: How's it looking Knox ? 

Knox: I'm almost done. Just patching into the drone networks. 

Cormack: Alright. Kingpin, We're at the front door.

Kingpin: Copy that. You are clear to knock.

Knox: Alright I'm in. The patrol drones are switching out. Clocks ticking.

Cormack: Ready Mitchell ? 

Mitchell: Ready.

Cormack: Alright. Ready hooks. Kingpin, we're proceeding to checkpoint 1.

Kingpin: Copy. I have you on the tracker.

Knox: Wow would you look at that.

Cormack: You were right Mitchell. Irons is living the dream.

llona: So this is what thousands of dead bodies will buy you.

Knox: Let's surprise him.

Mitchell: This wouldn't be his first time expecting things.

Cormack: Alright. I'll track down Iron's. We need to be there when he meets up with his contact. llona, on me.

Knox: Ok Mitchell, I'm activating your AR optics now. Try tagging a target.

Mitchell: Enemy tagged. Now what ? 

Knox: I need you to patch me into their security system.

Mitchell: Roger that. I said grappling towards the estate.

Knox: Try not to draw any attention from the civilians.

Mitchell: Copy that. 

I waited until the guard was gone to grapple up towards the control room. Once the drone had left I quickly placed a mute charge before opening it up to climb down inside.

Knox: Okay. I've got full control of their cameras. Good job.

Mitchell: Cormack, we're all patched in. 

Cormack: Nice work. Regroup with me at Irons office. 

Mitchell: Copy that. I said moving through the trees.

Cormack: llona take overwatch.

llona: Copy. Ok Mitchell I'll lead you through this. It's not going to be easy so stick to the shadows.

Mitchell: Thanks for update Cupcake.

llona: My pleasure. She smiled.

I quickly made my way across the yard but stopped when I seen a civilian. 

llona: Stay down Mitchell. There's a civilian headed your way.

Mitchell: No shit. What do you think will happen if I just ran across the yard ? Do you think she'll see me ?

llona: Yes, if you wanna blow this whole thing.

Mitchell: I'm kidding llona. I'm almost at Iron's office.

llona: Copy that. Just be careful Mitchell. There's alot of activity near the driveway.

Mitchell: Copy that.

I quickly grappled up towards the top floor before ducking my head under water. I waited for the drone to pass to finish grappling up towards Irons office.

llona: Smart move.

Mitchell: Thanks.

Cormack: Good job getting here Mitchell. Knox, we're inside. Have you found Irons ?

Knox: Negative.

Cormack: Shit. He said walking back and forth.

Mitchell: Well i guess i better get started.

Cormack: Knox, I found the meeting. It's in the hangar and it's happening soon.

Knox: The hangar is sealed up tight Cormack. It's not gonna be easy getting inside.

Mitchell: Shit !! 

Cormack: What ?

Mitchell: I sneezed.

Cormack: Quit fucking around Mitchell. We don't have all day.

Mitchell: Yes Sir. I mumbled before continuing.

Cormack kept watch as i continued dowloading the files.

Mitchell: Shit !! 

Cormack: What just happened ? 

Mitchell: I sneezed again.

Cormack: Mitchell I swear..

Mitchell: I'm just kidding. I got locked out of the system. I said grabbing the hard-drive from the desk.

Cormack: Dammit. Knox, we have a situation here. We're locked out of the system. He said eyeing Mitchell.

Knox: I see it. They've sent out a full alert. The patrols are headed your way. There's a convoy coming from the Northwest entrance. ETA thirty seconds.

Cormack: That's our ticket inside. Let's go Mitchell.

Mitchell: Roger that.

After taking down the four security guards we quickly went towards the elevator before taking down two more.

Cormack: There's the convoy. Knox hijack the intercom to stall the convoy.

Knox: Roger. State your name and all passengers.

Driver: Ted Bock, the passenger is Dr. Bellamy. We're here to see Mr. Irons.

Knox: One moment..

Cormack: Now Mitchell. We're In position Knox.

Knox: You're all clear. Mr. Irons is waiting. Have a good night.

Mitchell: Who the Fuck is Dr. Bellamy ?

Cormack: Knox, run that name.

Knox: Already on it. Bellamy is an alias for Dr. Pierre Danois.

Mitchell: The KVA doctor ?

Cormack: llona I thought he was rotting in an Atlas cell ?

llona: So did I.

Cormack: Knox get all of this information back to command. We need to know what the hell Danois is doing here.

Knox: Copy that.

After finding out that Irons was creating Manticore. We quickly fought our way through his soldiers to place a tracker on its Cargo plane.

Cormack: Ready Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Ready.

Cormack: Detach.

Kingpin: Nice work team. Let's find out where that Cargo plane's headed...


	7. Securing Manticore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tracks down a Cargo plane that's carrying Manticore heading towards Rio Gallegos Air base. When they try to secure it they run into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be alot more shorter than the first three. But that's just because I'm summarizing them. So yeah....
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

We flew in following the Cargo plane before planting explosives to its sides and watching them fly them off like fire works. The plane crashed into a great heap of snow as we landed near it to contain Manticore.

Cormack: What do we got ?

llona: The extraction team blew the back hatch. They're securing the Cargo.

Kingpin: All units be advised, we've picked up an Atlas QRF on approach. Drop pods are inbound.

llona: Well they're punctual, I'll give them that. She said handing me a gun.

Mitchell: No shit.

Cormack: Sentinel two, load the cargo onto Guardian five Asap !!

Guardian five: I can't stay here much longer !! We're lifting off !!

Cormack: Negative guardian five. KEEP YOUR ASS ON THE GROUND !!

Once we got near the cargo we quickly pushed the crate holding Manticore onto the back of guardian five.

Mitchell: Your good guardian five.

Guardian five: Affirmative, lifting off.

llona: So what do we do now ? There bringing in more tanks !!

Mitchell: I don't know. Cormack ?

But Cormack wasn't listening.

Mitchell: CORMACK !!

Cormack: WHAT !!

Mitchell: What do we do ? I said looking at him as we all took cover behind the wall.

Cormack: KEEP FIRING !! 

Before we could fight off the rest of the Atlas soldiers. An AST decides to shoot it's missiles into the ice causing us to fall down into a cave.

Cormack: Is everybody alright ?

llona: Never better.

Mitchell: I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

llona: Your always fine. She said winking.

Thank god Cormack wasn't looking.

Cormack: Kingpin, do you copy ? 

Static....

Cormack: Dammit, were to deep. We need to find a way back to the Cargo.

llona: This looks to be an opening.

Mitchell: How the Fuck did you see that ?

llona: It's thin ice Mitchell. It's easy to spot if you can see through it.

Mitchell: Hm..

Cormack: Alright, Let's keep moving.

llona: It's getting colder.

Cormack: Our suit thermals are having a hard time keeping up. We have to keep moving.

Mitchell: Wait. There's movement up ahead.

Cormack: Hold your fire. We'll take em out together. On your shot Mitchell.

I steadied my weapon upon the two soldiers near the top right corner before pulling the trigger and taking them out completely. llona and Cormack took down the rest as we headed out of the ice cave and down towards the crash site. Eventually one of the Atlas Warbirds had gotten to it First. They ended up shooting the ice from underneath me leaving me to swim out towards the other side.

Mitchell: Gideon ?

Gideon: Trust me. He says pulling me out of the water.

llona: Gideon ? 

Atlas Commander: Atlas one report !! 

Gideon: Atlas zero-one. Juarez and Michael's are KIA. He said shooting the two soldiers.

llona: Why now Gideon ? You could've left New Baghdad with us.

Gideon: I needed to find answers. 

Mitchell: Really ? And what answers were those ? 

Gideon: Irons is developing a WMD. It's a secret bio weapon used to strike against the United States. He said walking away.

llona: So we're supposed to just follow you ?

Cormack: Easy llona. If he wanted us dead he would've killed us by now. 

Gideon: I want Irons in the ground the same as you. If you want to stop him we need to get to that Cargo. Now.

Mitchell: I wouldn't trust him.

Gideon: Fine with me mate. But If your still mad at me for what happened in New Baghdad then your just gonna have to wait. As of right now I plan on getting back that Cargo with or without your help.

Mitchell: The Cargo didn't seem like a problem when you bailed on us for Irons now did it Gideon ?

Cormack: Alright you two. That's enough. He said pulling me away from Gideon. We need to make sure that Cargo is secured.

Mitchell: Fine.

Gideon: Fine. He said walking away.

Mitchell: I still don't trust him.

Cormack: Keep a lid on it Mitchell. I don't need you two killing each other just yet. Not until we've secured Manticore.

Mitchell: Roger that. I said glaring at the back of Gideon's head.

Cormack: Kingpin, the cargo is secured. We've picked up a guest along the way. We're bringing him in for debriefing.

Kingpin: Copy that Sentinel two- three. Nice work. Kingpin out.


	8. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormack interrogates Gideon. And Mitchell snuggles up with llona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you to all the people that left kudos and reviews on all of my stories :) I highly appreciate it.

Cormack: What else do you know about this secret bio weapon that Irons is creating ? 

Gideon: He's planning on hitting the United States and all of its Military bases around the world.

Cormack: What about Manticore ? 

Gideon: What about it ?

Cormack: What's it used for smart-ass ? 

Gideon: Don't know mate. But I've heard talk around the base that it's supposed to create sleeper cells against soldiers that aren't from Atlas.

Cormack: Which means that Irons is going to attack an entire nation by setting up traps around the United States and New Baghdad Correct ?

Gideon: He's not only placing it in New Baghdad or the United States. He's shipping them to every Military base there is so that he can wipe em out at once.

Cormack: Where is Manticore being held ?

Gideon: Irons has bases from all over the world. It'll be impossible to track em all down at once.

Cormack: Your lying. He said picking up a map and tossing it across the table. There's a main base that he uses before he ships it out. Now where is that base located ?

Gideon: Bulgaria. There's an Atlas WMD facility that's located there. That's where you'll find Manticore.

Without saying anything ,Cormack left the interrogation room to talk with Knox and the others.

Cormack: Alright. Knox I'll need you to find out where this facility is located. We need to make sure he's not lying.

Knox: Roger that. He said walking away.

llona: What about Gideon ?

Cormack: I'm going find out what else he knows.

Mitchell: But what if he's telling the truth ? 

Cormack: Just because he's telling the truth about Manticore does not mean that we can trust him Mitchell. 

Mitchell: Fine. So what's next ?

Cormack: Answers. Until we find out whats really going on with Manticore. I'll keep interrogating him until further notice. He said walking away.

llona: So ? 

Mitchell: I think i need a drink.

llona just laughed as she followed me into the mess hall. Things were starting to get tense inside of the interrogation room so we decided to head back towards the headquarters.

Mitchell: Are you feeling ok ?

llona: I feel twice as better. She said smiling.

Mitchell: Good. Now scoot over.

Once I was comfortable enough she threw her arms around me while kissing me on the cheek. We both just laid there in complete silence as we stared up at the ceilling.

llona: Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Yeah ?

llona: Do you think we'll stop Irons ? 

I took a deep breath before replying.

Mitchell: I don't know. I hope so.

Silence....

llona: Do you ever think you'll trust Gideon ?

I paused while looking down into her big brown beautiful eyes. I slowly brushed her bangs away from forehead and pressed a soft kiss upon her lips. She looked so damn cute drunk.

Mitchell: Gideon was like a brother to me. When he decided not to leave New Baghdad with us I just couldn't help but feel hatred towards him.

Silence...

Mitchell: I now realize that I can no longer hold that grudge against him. So I've decided to let it go.

llona: Why ? She said closing her eyes.

Mitchell: Because Cormack always told me to forgive and to forget. I don't know if I'll ever forget but i do forgive him.

llona: Hmm..

Mitchell: Get some rest llona.

llona: Ok.... she said falling asleep.

I chuckled to myself quietly as I heard her snoring. I stopped massaging her scalp when I felt myself drifting off to sleep. My eyes slowly closed before i fell asleep. In my dreams I could hear my best friend Will speaking to me.

Will: Mitchell.

Mitchell: Will ? 

Will: I see you finally found the right girl. He smiled.

Mitchell: She's just a friend Will. It's nothing serious.

Will: Bullshit dude. That girls in love with you.

Mitchell: Yeah. I guess your right.

Silence filled the air.

Mitchell: What's it like being on the other side ?

Will: It's peaceful Mitchell. Its very peaceful.

Mitchell: I'm so sorry Will. I'm sorry that couldn't save you.

Will: Don't be. There was nothing that you could've done. We all knew what was coming.

Mitchell: BUT I COULD'VE SAVED YOU !!

Will: NO YOU COULDN'T HAVE !! He yelled. It was my decision to go after the gunship. Not yours.

Mitchell: It felt like it was.

He took a few steps towards me to place a firm hand on my shoulder. His light green eyes finally meeting my watery blue ones. I honestly felt pathetic, but the way Will had looked at me said otherwise. He was my best friend. And still is.

Will: It's not your fault Mitchell. We had a job to do. Everything was meant to happen for a reason but you'll be ok. He smiled. I promise.

Mitchell: So your just gonna leave ?

Will: Yeah. He said walking away. I'll see you on the other side.

Mitchell: Will ? I said looking around the room.

I turned around to see if I had woken up llona. However she was still sound asleep. I inhaled deep breaths before wrapping my arms around her while closing my eyes and falling back to sleep. We basically slept throughout the whole day and for once...I could finally sleep peacefully.


	9. Can We Trust You ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and llona still don't trust Gideon so he does whatever it takes to earn their trust back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay more sex lol :)

Cormack literally sat inside the interrogation room for hours with Gideon. He was trying so desperately to find more information. Although Cormack was a hardass he wasn't the type that played mind games. He was always straight forward and always wanted shit done right then and there. That's why everyone had liked him.

Cormack: Alright. The bathrooms are to your right and the barracks are to your left. If your hungry I'll have Mitchell show you around.

Gideon: Thanks. He said taking off towards the bathroom.

Gideon honestly had a long day which was why he decided to take a stroll outside for some fresh air. He'd needed it after being interrogated for hours by Cormack. Which was surprisingly way to long for his liking. Gideon just stood there for a moment breathing in the nice warm air before heading back inside and running into Mitchell head on.

Mitchell: Goddammit Gideon !! 

Gideon: Oi !! Sorry mate. Didn't see you there.

Mitchell: It's fine. I said brushing myself off. Cormack wanted me to check on you. I'd figured you'd be out here somewhere.

Gideon: To right mate. After being stuck inside of that damned room all day I needed some fresh air.

Mitchell: Yeah, I figured.

Gideon: Hm..

Mitchell: Alright. We'll, let's go.

Gideon: Where are we going ? 

Mitchell: To get some food. Where else ? 

Gideon: Thanks. But I'm not hungry.

Mitchell: I know your lying Gideon.

Gideon: I'm not lying.

Mitchell: You are lying. Its written all over your face.

Gideon: I'm honestly not hungry Mitchell.

Mitchell: Fine. I'm not gonna beg you to eat.

Gideon: Hey, wait up !! He shouted.

Mitchell: Did you change your mind ?

Gideon: We'll.. now that you've mentioned it.

Mitchell: I figured.

Gideon: Cheeky bastard.

After eating we both decided to head back towards the barracks to meet up with llona. 

Knock knock....

llona: Hold on.

She said throwing on some silk lace panties with a matching see-through bra. Her hair was still damp when she had gotten out of the shower so she just ran her fingers through it gently before tossing on a robe and heading towards the door.

llona: Who is it ?

Mitchell: Jack.

She smiled to herself cheekily before opening up the door.

Mitchell: I've brought food.

llona: You never said you were bringing company Mitchell.

Mitchell: Well expect the unexpected. I smiled. Are you gonna let us in ? 

llona: Come in.

Gideon: You going somewhere llona ?

llona: No. I just took a shower.

Gideon: And you didn't bother putting on any clothes ?

llona: Well this is my room Gideon. So therefore I will do whatever I want in my room.

Gideon: Heh..

llona: Besides, it's not like you can see anything.

Mitchell: She does have a point.

Gideon: Right.

llona: Anyways, are you guys thirsty ? 

Mitchell: It depends on what your offering.

llona: I have Vodka.

Mitchell: Sure why not.

llona: What about you Gideon ?

Gideon: I think I'll pass.

llona: Fine.

Once she was done filling up the glasses. She quickly sat down next to Mitchell with her legs crossed. They both clicked their drinks together before throwing them back as if this was an everyday thing. Gideon just stared at them as they continued throwing back more shots.

Gideon: You lots drink all the time ?

Mitchell: Every once in awhile.

llona: Especially when we have nothing else better to do.

Gideon: Hmm right.

Mitchell: You know, staring is very impolite. 

Gideon: Yeah yeah whatever.

Mitchell: You sure you don't want a shot ?

Gideon: Yeah, I'm sure Mitchell.

Mitchell: Ok suit yourself.

Silence....

llona: So why did you come back ? 

Mitchell: llona.

Gideon: It's ok Mitchell. I came back because I wanted us to talk about what happened in New Baghdad.

llona: So talk.

Gideon: When you guys left New Baghdad I wanted to find out what Irons was planning. Joker and I both poked around for answers but found nothing.

Mitchell: Wait, Joker's still alive ?

llona: Gideon ? 

We both waited for an answer as Gideon began explaining what happened.

Gideon: Once we found out what Irons was creating. Joker kept all the information in a document under his bed. That way Irons wouldn't find out what we knew. Eventually he caught on to us and killed Joker right there in front of me.

llona: Damn.

Mitchell: Did you ever find out what else he was hiding ? 

Gideon: You remember when we got that sample of Manticore ? 

Mitchell: Yeah..

Gideon: Well Irons is using it to take out every Military base around the world.

llona: I'm not following ?

Gideon: Manticore is some kind of biological agent used to target different genotypes. Basically it kills any soldier whose DNA isn't in the Atlas database.

llona: Shit.

Mitchell: No shit. We said laughing.

Gideon: What's so funny ?

llona: I'm sorry Gideon. But why should we trust you ? I'm sure you know more then what you are telling us.

Gideon: Look llona. I wouldn't be making this Shite up. If we don't stop Irons he's going to kill dozens of people on US soil. Including its military.

llona: Then give us a reason to trust you.

Gideon: There's a base in Bulgaria that I mentioned to Cormack about earlier. He said pulling out a map. That's where you'll find Manticore.

Mitchell: And how do you know if it's still there ? 

Gideon: Because I've been to the damn base. He said getting angry.

llona: Fine. We believe you. But only on one condition.

Mitchell: You have to promise that you'll never turn your back on us ever again.

Gideon: Alright it's settled.

Mitchell: I wasn't finished. He said cutting him off. If not. I'll kill you my fucking self.

Gideon: You have my word. Is there anything else ?

Mitchell: No. Now have a drink. Your making me nervous.

Gideon: I'm the one that should be nervous mate.

Mitchell: Yeah yeah whatever.

They both just laughed as we continued drinking. After Gideon's fourth drink he finally decided that he needed to lay down.

Gideon: Well, that's it for me. I'm going to bed. 

llona: Your leaving already ?

Gideon: Bloody right. Besides, I don't want to see you two flirting anymore. He said smirking before opening up the door.

Mitchell: We weren't flirting. 

Gideon: Yeah yeah whatever mate. I'll see you two in the morning.

When Gideon left llona got up to lock the door. She then bit the tip of my nose to get my attention.

Mitchell: Did he leave yet ?

llona: Mmhm... she said placing a soft kiss along my neck.

Mitchell: Good.

I laid there drunkly while llona sat on top of me kissing and nipping at my neck softly. I winched at the movement as she moved from the right side of my neck to the left side. I felt her slowly unbuttoning my T-shirt as she trailed down more kisses. She continued to move lower and lower until she finally reached my erection. Without any hesitation she quickly removed my pants before wrapping her mouth around my cock gently.

Mitchell: Fuuck... I moaned.

She sucked and licked at the flesh faster making my moans grow louder as she went. She stopped shortly afterwards before pulling off the rest of my clothing. When she was done she continued stroking, sucking and teasing the head of my cock. My face was flushed red and my body began to shake as I felt myself almost cumming. llona then took off all her clothing before taking me all in nice and slowly. Our breaths quickened as she began to ride my cock faster and faster while kissing me softly on the lips. We held each other tightly together as our bodies began sweating heavily. She dug her finger nails deep into my back making me groan and nip at her ear lightly. When her pace started to slow down, I quickly pulled out before shoving it back in and stroking her roughly. She moaned and screamed out while biting down on my shoulder leaving it all red and bruised for later. Our breaths became more and more heavier as i stroked her once again until we both came. She laid there on top of me as our bodies were both drenched in sweat. In no time we both fell fast asleep.


	10. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormack is confused on how Manticore is still active. He's pissed because he thinks that Gideon isn't telling him the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to skip pass all the other missions and just continue the story up until they get captured :) 
> 
> P.s Yes, this is another short chapter.

Cormack stood in front of the wide screen that showed possible locations on where Manticore would hit. He got angry and started pacing back and forth making Knox shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Cormack: I can't believe this shit.

Knox: What ? 

Cormack: Irons had a back up plan all along. He knew that we would attack his base in Bulgaria. There's something that Gideon's not telling us.

Knox: Well I just ran some test subjects on Manticore and it looks like Gideon was telling the truth. Any soldier that isn't from Atlas could be killed within seconds.

Cormack: Then why the Fuck is Manticore still active ?

Knox: I don't know. He probably has a secret bio lab in New Baghdad.

Cormack: How can you be so sure ? 

Knox: It's a lucky guess.

Cormack: SHIT !! he said flipping over a table. Get Mitchell in here. And tell him to bring that friend of his with him.

Knox: Copy that.

*Mitchell's Room....

Mitchell: This movie is boring.

Gideon: Don't insult my ancestors again Mitchell. Besides, this movie will teach you a thing or two.

Mitchell: Sure.

Knock knock

Mitchell: It's open.

llona: Hey.

Mitchell: Hey.

llona: What are you guys watching ?

Mitchell: Gideon's ancestors.

llona: Those people are not your ancestors Gideon.

Mitchell: Don't insult him llona.

Gideon: Bloody right.

llona: Ok. So what is it about ? 

Gideon: It's about a little boy that's trying to find his way back to his father after his mother was killed.

llona: Does he ever make it back to his father ?

Gideon: He does. Only to find out that his father was murdered in cold blood by his best friend. 

Mitchell: Damn.

Gideon: I know right.

llona: So where does he go ?

Gideon: He leaves to get revenge.

Mitchell: What happens after he gets revenge ?

Gideon: He finds himself killing his father's best friend. After that he leaves the states and is never heard from again. He said hoping to end the conversation.

Silence filled the air as Mitchell's phone started ringing.

Mitchell: Yeah Knox ? 

Knox: Cormack needs to speak with you and Gideon.

Mitchell: Did he say why ?

Knox: I guess you'll have to find out.

Mitchell: Alright. I'll be there in a sec.

llona: Who was that ? 

Mitchell: Knox.

Gideon: What the hell does he want ?

Mitchell: He said that Cormack needs to speak with us.

Gideon: Did he say why ?

Mitchell: No.

Gideon: Alright. He said standing up. Let's go.

Mitchell: And just where do you think your going ?

llona: I'm going with you.

I slowly shook my head as I watched her smile disappear.

Mitchell: He wants to see me and Gideon.

llona: Oh..

Mitchell: You'll be fine llona. I'll be back later ok ?

llona: Fine. But do you really have to go ?

Mitchell: Yes. I said moving her hands. Just finish the movie and tell me what happens when I get back.

llona: Ok.

Gideon: What the bloody hell took you so long ?

Mitchell: Had to tell my girlfriend good bye.

Gideon: Wait a minute Mitchell. He said grabbing my arm.

Mitchell: What ?

Gideon: Are you and llona dating ? 

Mitchell: No.

Gideon: Don't Bullshit me mate. I know when your lying.

Mitchell: I'm not lying.

Gideon: But you just said that llona was your girlfriend.

Mitchell: No I didn't. Can you let go of me ?

Gideon: Fine.

We continued walking down the halls until we were almost near the debriefing room.

Gideon: So did you fuck her yet ? 

Mitchell: What ? You know ? Your really starting to creep me out.

Gideon: Whatever you say mate.

Mitchell: You'll just have to figure it out mate. I said walking into the debriefing room.

Cormack: Finally you two showed up. What the Fuck you took you so long ? 

Gideon: Someone's pissed.

Mitchell: No shit.

Cormack: HELLO !! IS ANYONE ALIVE IN THERE !!

Mitchell: We we're...

Gideon: Sorry Sir. We got lost. It won't happen again.

Cormack: Just sit down. We need to talk about New Baghdad.

Gideon: What about it ? 

Knox: We believe that Irons has samples of Manticore hidden inside of New Baghdad.

Mitchell: That's impossible. We took down his WMD in Bulgaria. There's nothing left.

Knox: That's what he wants us to think. But I've found something more interesting in their system.

Gideon: Bloody hell.

Cormack: Irons had us fooled. I'm gonna have a talk with Kingpin to see if we can attack Atlas head on. That way we can put an end to this bullshit once and for all.

Mitchell: But how ?

Cormack: How ? He said putting down the phone.

Mitchell: How is Manticore still active when we took it down three days ago ?

Cormack: Why don't you ask Gideon.

Mitchell: Gideon ? Is there something your not telling us ?

Gideon: Look, I don't know what the bloody hell going on. But I've told you everything that I know about Manticore. Whatever Irons is planning I'm not apart of it.

Cormack: But you knew that he was going to use it in New Baghdad right ? 

Gideon: No. I told you that he would be shipping it towards the military bases. I never said anything about him releasing it New Baghdad.

Cormack: YOUR A FUCKING LIAR !! 

Gideon: I'M NOT LYING !! 

Cormack: You told me about the fucking base in Bulgaria Gideon. You said that he was gonna release Manticore in New Baghdad. You know damn well you know more then what your telling us.

Gideon: Oh for fucks sakes mate. Do you really think that I have anything to do with Manticore or what Iron's is planning ?

Cormack: You know something.

Gideon: Irons could've killed me in New Baghdad but he didn't. It gave me the opportunity to get away. 

Cormack: THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WILL DIE !!

Gideon: I KNOW THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WILL DIE !! BUT DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I'M BEHIND ALL THIS ? 

Knox: Maybe he's telling the truth Cormack.

Cormack: Shut up Knox.

Gideon: I'm doing whatever I can to help you Cormack. But I need you to trust me.

Cormack: Yeah ? We'll see about that. 

Mitchell: What the Fuck just happened ? 

Gideon: Ask Cormack. He seems to blame other people for his mistakes. He said leaving the room.

Mitchell: Shit.

Knox: Don't worry Mitchell. Cormack's just pissed. I'll have everything figured out once I'm done hacking into their system.

Mitchell: That's not what I'm worried about Knox. Why did Cormack go off on Gideon like that ? I thought we were all on the same team.

Knox: He thinks that Gideon is helping Irons plan the attack.

Mitchell: Are you serious ?

Knox: Afraid so.

Mitchell: Well I'm gonna have a talk with him. See what else is going on.

Knox: Just make sure Gideon is nowhere near him. If Ya know what I mean.

Mitchell: Yeah, I know what you mean. I'll see you later Knox.

Knox: Later Mitchell.


	11. Stress Reliever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell confronts a drunk Cormack about his behavior. Gideon gets drunk to release stress and llona scares the shit out of Mitchell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress stress stress lol. Alot of things are going to be happening in this chapter but I'll just let y'all be the judge of that.
> 
> in the meantime...
> 
> Enjoy :)

I completely walked outside where I seen Cormack leaning up against the railing. He was looking out into the dark sky on his balcony while holding up a beer can in his hands. Yeah he was wasted alright. 

Mitchell: Cormack ?

Cormack: I didn't mean to yell at him Mitchell. I just felt like he was trying to make me look like an ass. Like I didn't know what the fuck I was talking about. The fucker really had me going huh ?

Mitchell: You have to admit that you were wrong Cormack. Gideon's been telling the truth the entire time. What else can he possibly be hiding from us ? 

Cormack just laughed and shook his head. 

Cormack: Weren't you the one that said not to trust him ?

Mitchell: Don't try and turn this thing around on me Cormack. You didn't even trust him.

Cormack: At least I was willing to give him a fucking chance. 

Mitchell: A chance ? You wouldn't even give me a chance. And now that Gideon's here you wanna talk about giving people chances ??

Cormack: You know what Mitchell ? He said leaning off the railing. I think Gideon's full of shit. Llona's full of shit, Knox is full of shit and you're full of shit. You let that bitch pump lies into your head. Your no different. So what makes you so fucking special ?

Silence.

Cormack: You think you could come in here acting like your solving shit but really ? You don't know a god damn thing. He said stumbling. You said not to trust him and now your telling me that he's fucking innocent ? That he's telling the truth right?

Mitchell: That's not what...

Cormack took the wooden chair and broke the sliding door with it.

Cormack: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK !! That bitch knows something Mitchell. And if I don't find out soon I'll kill him my fucking self. And then I'll take down Irons. He says throwing the wooden chair. You think that you can just run around with this...this TRAITOR !! I'm the one that had to look for you. ME !! When Irons and Gideon didn't give a shit I DID !!! For all we could've known he's probably just using us. 

I slowly looked away from him as I felt my heart racing. This mother fucker just broke out a glass window with a fucking chair. I never seen Cormack this pissed off before. Especially when he's drunk.

Cormack: He knows something Mitchell. And I won't stop until I find out what he's hiding.

Mitchell: Fine. But don't say i didn't warn you.

Cormack: YOU'LL THANK ME LATER !!

The first place I headed to was the showers. I was just so stressed out that I just needed to wash away all of the negative energy. Once I was done I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around my waist as I headed back towards my bedroom. Once inside I quickly locked the door before pulling out a clean set of clothes. I stopped once I heard something moving around.

Mitchell: Who is that ? 

llona: Relax Mitchell. It's just me.

Mitchell: Jesus llona I thought you were asleep. How was the movie ? 

llona: It was fine. Although I got a little sad when the boy was murdered decades later.

I moaned quietly as she continued to trail kisses down my neck softly. I took off her shirt afterwards slowly pushing her down towards the bed. 

Mitchell: How did they find him ?

llona: The police tracked him down. People around the neighborhood recognized his face from all the flyers being put up around town.

Mitchell: Mmm.. So what did he look like ?

llona: He has dark brown hair and light green eyes. 

Mitchell: How did he die ?

llona: Mmm... she moaned. He t-tried to s-shoot the w-witnesses.

Mitchell: Mhm.. I said watching her eyes close.

I started kissing her jawline while leaving small imprinted hickies along her neck. I continued pounding her insides while she moaned out loudly with each stroke. She scratched and clawed at my back as the strokes became alot faster. 

llona: F-Fuuck.. she moaned while biting her lower lip.

I continued to suck and nip at her neck while pulling off her shirt and bra. I quickly went back to sucking and nipping at her sensitive nipples while stroking her even harder. Her moans grew louder as i pulled out to kiss and suck at her clit. Our breaths grew quicker as our bodies began to sweat. I pulled lightly at the back of her head to place soft kisses down her neck and bare chest. Her face was now flushed red. I quickly slid back in while watching her facial expressions change.

llona: Mitchell please don't stop !! 

I smiled into her shoulder as her moans grew louder.

Mitchell: FUCK !!

After a few more strokes I felt myself cumming. The smell of sex had filled the room like cologne as llona ran her fingertips threw my hair.

Mitchell: llona ? 

llona: Hmm.

Mitchell: You were loud.

llona: That's because you fucked my brains out.

Mitchell: It wouldn't be the first time.

llona: Fuck you Mitchell.

Silence...

Mitchell: You know Gideon thinks we're fucking right ?

llona: Yes.

Mitchell: And how do you know that ?

llona: Because I heard you two talking about it in the hallway.

Mitchell: What else did you hear ?

llona: Well for starters I heard Cormack yelling at you about Gideon becoming a traitor.

Mitchell: Eh.

llona: He's not much of a whisperer is he ? 

Mitchell: Not when he's drunk.

llona: Well that explains alot. She smiled.

Mitchell: Yeah, tell me about it.

llona: So now what ?

Mitchell: Now we go back to our own rooms. I chuckled.

llona: Aw why ? I love seeing you naked.

Mitchell: Well you must be very special.

llona: Fine. She said putting back on her clothes.< /p>

Mitchell: By the way. You might wanna take a shower.

llona: Why ? 

Mitchell: Because you stink.

llona: Fuck you Mitchell.

Mitchell: You just did. I said smacking her on the ass.

llona: Good night handsome.

Mitchell: Good night gorgeous.

When she left I slowly closed the door behind her making sure it was locked shortly afterwards. I changed the blankets and bed sheets on the bed before laying down and staring up at the ceiling. I tossed and turned wildly before finally giving up and falling asleep.

*Gideon's room...

That fucking idiot. Who the Fuck does he think I am ? All I ever did was try to help him. And this is how he fucking repays me ?? I'm not a traitor !! I'll show them. I'll show them all.

Gideon: Now where the fuck did I put the whiskey ? 

He looked around until he finally found the bottle under his bed.

Gideon: Shite !! I'm gonna need another one.

Without thinking he threw the empty bottle into the trash can before leaving his room. He made his way towards the mess hall after stopping multiple times to steady himself. Shortly after making his way past the kitchen, he ended up in the rec-room. He went over towards the fridge grabbing another bottle of whiskey before making his way back towards his room. That's until he heard it.

"Please don't stop !!

Gideon: What the Fuck ? 

Gideon followed the noise down the hall but had no clue to where it was coming from ? Instead, he just decided to ignore the moaning and head back towards his room. When he finally got there he slammed the door shut locking it shortly afterwards. He then went to lay down on his bed before pulling off his socks and shoes. For some odd reason he could still hear the moaning from down the hall. But he didn't really care at the moment. All he wanted to do was get drunk. 

Gideon: SHUT UP !! he yelled hoping the guy would hurry up and blow his load.

After popping off the cap to his whiskey bottle. He took a big swig before realizing that he was now getting turned on. He cursed himself quietly before placing the whiskey bottle down on the table to slip off his pants and boxers. With one hand he started to stroke his cock gently while the other had grabbed the lube inside of the dresser. He tried keeping up the pace but the moaning got quiet. He groaned while stroking at his cock back and forth real slowly. He came after a few hard strokes which made him angry.

Gideon: Well shit. He said looking at his hand. You've done it now you bloody wanker.

He wiped himself off before placing his pants and boxers back on madly. After that he stayed up all night getting drunk until he finally passed out.


	12. The Attack on New Baghdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team travels to New Baghdad to take down Irons after the attack on the United States. Cormack still believes that Gideon is hiding something but decides to let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down !!!

After an attack on a US Navy ship. Irons been making our jobs alot more harder. We've lost way to many men and women already. Not to mention our loved ones. We had to strike Atlas so that we can take him down once and for all.

*San Francisco..

Irons: The world is asking me one question. Why did I attack the United States ? Well guess what ? I am here to answer that question for you personally. He smiled. We have put up with these constant wars for over a hundred years now. These wars haven't lead to any resolution or peace at all over the years. Instead, they've only lead to more wars. The United States have been holding onto the biggest stick for years. Well no more. This isn't the beginning of a war. This is the end of all wars.

Mitchell: So what the hell was that ? 

Gideon: Couldn't tell Ya mate. But it sounds alot like Irons is declaring war.

Cormack: He's not declaring war. It's a threat. He's letting us know that's he's gonna strike again and again until there are NO MORE WARS !!

Mitchell: So what now ?

Cormack: We need to take down Irons. Once and for all.

Gideon: Alright, so what's the plan ?

Cormack: We'll fly in with the 37th airborne. They'll make our jobs a helluva lot easier by keeping the enemy off our asses. After that we'll be on our own.

Mitchell: So where we hitting ? 

Cormack: Knox ?

Knox: Looks like we're hitting the command center. It's hidden deep inside the city. Irons should be inside when the attack commences.

Gideon: Right. And what happens if shit goes sideways ? Then what ? We'll all be dead before morning.

Cormack: If the plan goes to shit then so be it. But I'm not stopping until that fucker is six feet under.

Gideon: It's not like your going after one man Cormack.

Mitchell: Gideon drop it.

Gideon: No Mitchell he needs to hear this. Irons has dozen of soldiers that's willing to put up a fight to protect him. What more could he do if he's already done it ? 

Cormack was so close to Gideon that their foreheads almost touched. He wasn't in the mood to argue with him today. All he wanted to do was take down Irons and go home. As much as he wanted to punch the shit out of him he just stared at him calmly before speaking.

Cormack: I've been waiting for five whole years to take this son-of-a-bitch down. And now that I've finally got the bastard I'm not gonna stop until he's dead. Now, you can either help us stop him or stay here and die. It's up to you Marine.

llona: We need you Gideon. 

Mitchell: Yeah man, don't bail on us now.

Silence.

Gideon: Do you trust me ?

Cormack: I guess I really don't have a choice. Besides, we'll need you to stick around for as long as possible. So what do you say ?

Gideon: Alright. He smiled. Let's go kill the bastard.

Cormack: Alright. Let's move out.

Kingpin: Last minute change of plans ? My ass. You'll be flanking around the East and North corners covering Blue team until they get to their approximate location. After that you'll separate.

Cormack: Yes Sir. Looks like we got the soft option.

Kingpin: There are no soft options Cormack. I just don't want all of my assets in play at once. We're only gonna have one shot at getting this son-of-a-bitch so make it count.

Cormack: That's all we'll need Sir.

Kingpin: I believe it. Just stay alive for as long as you can. You're our star witness when we drag his ass in front of Hague.

Cormack: I'm looking forward to it.

Kingpin: Alright, boys. Good luck. 

We all saluted the general before getting into our Fighter jets. The ride to New Baghdad wasn't going to be easy. And neither was Iron's.

*New Baghdad....

Gideon: Kingpin, this is sentinel two- one. We're approaching APC Romeo Victor at Angels five.

Kingpin: Roger that sentinel two-one. Maintain a low flight level from there on out. Kingpin out.

Gideon: Alright. Let's give these bastard a proper British welcome.

Mitchell: After you. I chuckled.

Gideon: SHIT !! WATCH YOUR HEAD MITCHELL !!

Mitchell: Roger that. I see them.

Knox: We got more bandits coming over the Ridge.

Gideon: Tap'em.

Knox: I got this one.

Gideon: Target down.

Mitchell: More fighters to your right.

Gideon: I've got him.

Knox: Anti-Aircraft coming in !!

Gideon: Stay below it.

Knox: Roger.

Gideon: Mitchell watch that Flak !! 

What the Fuck are they talking about ? I don't see a fucking ...

Mitchell: SHIT !! 

Gideon: Close call mate.

Mitchell: No shit.

Knox: Are you alright Mitchell ?

Mitchell: I'm good.

Knox: Roger. I'm taking the right flank.

Gideon: Copy. I'm flanking left.

We continued to pursue the enemies throughout the canyons before making our way into New Baghdad.

Knox: Targets destroyed.

Gideon: Command this sentinel zero-one. We're on final approach to New Baghdad.

Kingpin: Copy that zero- one. Enemy air defense drop lid in 1.5 clicks.

Gideon: Dropping sequence.

Knox: Autopilot is engaged.

Gideon: Pod deployed was successful. We're now 1200 meters to the target. Switching over to low detection.

Kingpin: Copy that zero-one. Your squad is off the radar.

*Ten minutes later....

Mitchell: That was close.

Gideon: Let's go Mitchell.

Mitchell: Copy that.

llona: Gideon !! We're right behind you.

Gideon: I'M MOVING !!

Knox: Guys I need a little help over here.

Mitchell: Where are you Knox ?

Knox: I'm pinned down by tanks !! GET DOWN HERE NOW !!

I quickly took down the AST before making my way towards the others.

llona: Mitchell grab that stinger. We'll cover you.

Mitchell: Roger that.

Just when I was about to use it. The drone swarms came in from the right.

Mitchell: What the Fuck ?

llona: What's happening ? 

Knox: DRONE SWARM !!

Gideon: GET DOWN NOW !!! 

To late. The swarm had exploded into Manticore killing the remaining soldiers slowly.

Knox: He did it..he fucking did it.

Mitchell: Knox !! I said rushing towards him.

llona: What's going on ?

Mitchell: I don't know. Gideon, we need an emergency evacuation fast !! 

Gideon: Kingpin, this is sentinel two-one. Knox is down !! I repeat Knox is down !! Requesting immediate medivac on my location.

Knox: NO !! It's Manticore. You have to pull back. GET EVERYONE OUT !!

llona: KNOX !!

Mitchell: He's dead llona. 

Gideon: FUCK !! He said throwing his weapon.

Silence..

llona: If Manticore killed Knox. Then how come we aren't affected ?

Gideon: Irons must've engineered it to be harmless against his own troops. The three of us must be inoculated.

Mitchell: LOOK OUT !! 

My eyes began to slowly reopen after five minutes of being unconscious. I could hear Iron's talking on the intercom.

Irons: Citizens of New Baghdad please hold strong. Victory is within our grasp. Just look around you and you will see our enemies fall one by one. We will suffer setbacks, we will suffer losses but make no mistake. We will win. But it can only be claimed if your willing to fight for it. FIGHT FOR IT !!


	13. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon, Mitchell and llona are captured and sent to an Atlas prison camp. They then meet up with Cormack to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter :) and I think you guys will love it to.
> 
> Anyways .... enjoy

So there we were. On our way towards a Prison Camp. We failed our mission. All of this could've been prevented if one man didn't think that he could change the world by solving it's problems. Irons killed more than half a dozen of innocent people. He deserves to be put away for his crimes. If not...then at least ten feet under.

Gideon: Alright. Everyone stay alert.

Mitchell: It's not like we can go anywhere.

Gideon: I know that Mitchell. Just calm down mate.

The truck headed up towards a dirt road before stopping in front of the main gates.

llona: What is this place ?

Gideon: It used to be a research lab. Looks like Iron's had it modified since.

llona: What kind of research ?

Gideon: Medical advancements, testing. Something like that. Anyways, it doesn't matter. It's a prison now.

Mitchell: This is Bullshit. I said shaking my head.

Gideon: Relax. We can still contact Cormack for emergency extraction.

The vehicle came to a stop as I seen them handcuffing Cormack and forcing him towards the elevator.

Gideon: This is it. The only way we'll survive this is by keeping our heads. Wait for an opportunity.

Guard 1: Alright get em off. He said pushing Gideon.

Guard 2: That's all of them.

llona: Cormack ? 

Mitchell: So much for emergency extraction.

Gideon: How'd you end up here ?

Cormack: Our air support was wiped out when Manticore hit. I was outside of its blast radius at the time. However our squad was out-numbered and out-gunned. There was no hope after that.

llona: Is there a rescue force coming for us ?

Cormack: Everything downtown is contaminated. We had to pull out of the city completely. I don't think anyone's coming for us.

I watched as the elevator doors quickly opened as they threw Gideon off and onto the floor roughly. Another guard came up towards the gate wearing heavy armor. I just stared at him blankly.

Guard: YOU !! Here. NOW !!

Mitchell: Not until you say please.

Guard: Get over here.

Mitchell: Alright, Fuck.

Guard: Start walking !!

Mitchell: Ya know a please wouldn't kill you.

Guard: Woah !!! Would you look at that. Looks like we got ourselves a smart-ass over here.

Phil: Oh really huh ? We'll, let's see how he likes this. He says punching me in the stomach.

Mitchell: Asshole.

Which earned me another punch towards the jaw.

Once they were done beating my ass we continued walking down the hall to catch up with the others. Everytime I would turn around or talk shit I would get hit. With every hit it would get harder and harder to where bruises would start to form. What a jerk.

Mitchell: OW !!

Guard: Eyes forward !!

Mitchell: STOP HITTING ME !! 

Guard: KEEP GOING !! 

Mitchell: ALRIGHT BITCH !!

Guard: Keep talking shit asshole and I'll show you exactly what a bitch can do. He said pushing me.

We kept walking until we finally reached a storage room where there was nothing but guards waiting.

Guard: Alright. Get em hooked up. Let's go !! 

Guard#2: Get em in.

One guard punched Gideon in the face while the others slapped and pushed Cormack and llona into the storage.

Guard: Have a nice day bitch. He said punching me in the nose.

Mitchell: FUUUCK YOU !!! I yelled as they closed the door.

Gideon: Get away from me.

I watched as the scientist made his way towards me with the same needle. I yelled and kicked out even cursing to the bastard to get away but it was no use. He stuck the needle into my neck carelessly as i slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep. I woke up a few minutes later inside of a room with Cormack. We were both tied up. I turned to my right and seen llona and Gideon with two guards behind a glass window. They had their guns raised. I quickly turned my head to the left when I seen Irons walking in the room.

Irons: I wanted to meet the man whose mission it was to kill me.

Cormack: Our mission was to stop you. But if that meant killing you. I'm sure no one would be to troubled.

Irons: Failure is not an option that I tolerate here at Atlas, so I'm deeply disturbed that my three best contractors have failed so miserably. But, that's just the way it is. The wheat from the chaff the strong from the weak. Only then the ancient Spartans knew the true meaning of warfare. However that truth has been lost to us for two millennia.

Cormack: What was your son Will then ? What was he ? Wheat or chaff ?

Irons: Will was the victim of a misguided policy.

Cormack: Will died FIGHTING FOR WHAT HE BELIEVED IN !! 

Irons: Of course, the tragedy is dying...for what you believe in doesn't necessarily make it true. He said shooting him in the hip.

Cormack: URGH !!

Mitchell: NO !!

Irons: Shut up bitch. I haven't gotten to you just yet. You're not young but you are strong Cormack. So I'll give you about twenty minutes to bleed out. Time enough to reconsider if this was all worth it or not.

I eyed him carefully as he stood in front of Cormack.

Irons: And you. He says moving the wrench towards my chin. The prodigal son returns. I believed in you Mitchell. I gave you a second... Chance.

Mitchell: NO WAIT !!

To late. Irons starts hitting Mitchell's prosthetic arm repeatedly with the wrench. When he was done he took a step back and dropped the wrench.

Irons: Your nothing like Will.

When I blacked out I woke up to Gideon and llona fighting with the guards on the other side.

Gideon: Get him out of there.

llona: Can you walk ?

Cormack: Stop Irons. I'm done.

Gideon: Shut it. We're leaving. All of us.

llona: I've got him.

Gideon: Alright. Mitchell, can you walk ?

Mitchell: I'm f-fine Gideon.

Gideon: Right. Follow me and stay quiet.

I nodded as we went through the door and towards the security room. When we got there, Gideon knocks on the door to get the guards attention before taking him out and killing him instantly.

Mitchell: Jesus Gideon.

Gideon: Shut up and put on his exo-suit. You look like his size.

Mitchell: Fine. I said throwing it on.

Gideon: With only one wing. You won't be able to reload. So try and make every shot count. You can pick up a new kit once your empty. You ready ?

Mitchell: Ready when you are.

Gideon: Alright. Let's go.

We made our way through the office and into another room where an elevator was located.

Gideon: Looks like surface access. Mitchell get on that console and open the door. HURRY UP !! 

Mitchell: I'm going.

Guard: Drop your weapons !!

Guard 2: You !! Get down on the floor !!

Gideon: Stay there Mitchell !!

Guard: DO IT NOW !! He shouted as we took them both down.

llona: Shit what happened ?

Gideon: The doors locked. Step back. He said hitting the window. Dammit !! llona, try to get topside !! We'll find another way.

After separating from llona and Cormack. We made our way into another room. There was a map of the where Manticore would most likely hit. From the looks on Gideon's face I could tell that he was pissed.

Gideon: Fuck me.

Mitchell: Manticore strikes ?

Gideon: Irons is launching missiles. Looks like Baghdad was just the beginning.

Mitchell: He's targeting the Military bases in Washington, New York and Los Angeles.

Gideon: And the launch is less than two hours. Shite !! let's go Mitchell.

llona: Gideon ? I have a problem with tracking your location.

Gideon: llona ?

Static

Gideon: llona, do you read me ?

Static

Gideon: Shit. Come on.

After walking through the decontamination chamber we stumble upon the bodies of our dead comrades. They were all being placed into these zip lock body bags that were hanging from the ceiling.

Mitchell: What the Fuck ?

Gideon: So this is what Iron's plans for the future. He said scanning the room. He's fucking insane.

Mitchell: We can't let him get away with this Gideon. 

Gideon: Don't worry mate we won't. Let's keep moving.

llona: Gideon, I've secured a vehicle for exfil. Meet me at the North wall.

Gideon: Copy that. We're en-route.

llona: Hurry you guys. Cormack doesn't look so good.

Mitchell: Just tell him to hang in there llona. Don't let him die.

llona: Copy that.

Gideon: Any station, this is Sentinel two- one in the blind !! Do you copy ?

Kingpin: Two-one, this is kingpin. We copy all. Thought we lost you solider.

Gideon: Irons is planning a biological strike against major military bases in the next two hours !!

Kingpin: Understood. We're tracking your position. Sending air assets to assist with exfil.

The warbird starts to shake out of control when an AST shoots at it.

Gideon: Get up Mitchell.

Mitchell: Ugh do I have to ?

Gideon: Yes. Now take control of that suit.

Mitchell: Yes mom.

Gideon: Don't get cheeky Mitchell. We still have a ways to go.

"No shit dumbass like I didn't know that already". 

Mitchell: How do you know it's still functional ? 

Gideon: Get in the damn suit Mitchell.

Mitchell: Fine. I said getting in.

Gideon: Right. Now get through that wall.

Mitchell: What about you ?

Gideon: I'll hang back while you clear them out. GO !!

I went through the building while landing on my hands and knees. I made sure that all of the Atlas soldiers and AST were eliminated before moving up towards the next section with Gideon.


	14. Stopping Manticore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon and Mitchell stops Manticore from launching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all, 
> 
> I know I haven't been updating like that but I've decided to take two days off because....I was drunk :( I'm not gonna lie I still feel somewhat tipsy but don't trip I got y'all :)

Gideon: llona, we're approaching the North wall. What's your position ?

llona: Just get to the gate. We'll find you.

Gideon: Mitchell, bust it !!

Mitchell: Roger.

Gideon: Hold that gate until I'm under.

Mitchell: Hurry Gideon !!

Gideon: MITCHELL LOOK OUT !! 

AST: WARNING !! EJECT FROM SUIT !! EJECT FROM SUIT !!

I quickly got out of the suit before it decided to explode. llona then shows up with Cormack.

Gideon: There they are !! 

llona: Get in !!

Mitchell: Where's Cormack ?

llona: He's in the back. 

Gideon: Is he Ok ? 

llona: Don't worry I'll help him. Just drive !! She said getting in the back.

Gideon: Shite. Let's pray were not to late.

*Burning base...

Once we got towards the base there was nothing left behind but ashes and smoke.

Gideon: Fuck me.

Mitchell: Shit. There's nothing left. I'm sure they gotten out.

Silence.

Gideon: Come on Mitchell. We have to check on Cormack.

I nodded my head as we headed towards the back.

llona: Stay with me. We're almost there.

Cormack: Almost there... almost there.

Mitchell: It's not much further.

Cormack: Your a good soldier Mitchell. All of you are. Whatever you do. Don't stop.

llona: Cormack ?

Nothing...

llona: CORMACK !!

Gideon: He's dead llona. There's nothing more that we can do.

Silence filled the air as llona continued to sob.

Mitchell: So what now Gideon ? Irons pretty much destroyed everything that we had. There's nothing left.

llona: Your wrong. She said standing up. We still have each other. And together we'll stop him.

Gideon: We're gonna finish this thing Mitchell. All of us.

Mitchell: How when there's only three of us left ? Isn't that suicide ?

Gideon: Your right. It is suicide. But it's what he would've done.

We all stared at Cormack's corpse as silence filled the air once more.

Mitchell: You got any ideas ? 

Gideon: Just one.

We drove for two hours straight trying to reach the safehouse. Once we arrived the soldiers removed Cormack body while we made our way into the facility.

Kingpin: Glad your still with us Mitchell. Cormack was a good soldier. We'll mourn him later, but right now we have bigger issues.

Mitchell: That's why I wanted to talk to you Sir. Gideon and I have a plan for this attack.

Kingpin: Alright. He said opening the door. Step into my office.

We both stood in front of his desk as the Maps of Manticore played across the screen.

Kingpin: So what do you have in mind ?

Gideon: Sir, I was thinking about hitting the command center in a frontal assault. We'll take down Irons and Manticore at the same time.

Kingpin: Continue.

Gideon: Irons has an underwater facility near the command center. We can use it to get into the facility.

Kingpin: Gideon, you do know that New Baghdad is fully contaminated right ?

Gideon: Yes Sir. That's why we'll be using the drones and AST suits.

Mitchell: If possible, we'll need ground units for support. 

Kingpin: Ok. You have yourself a deal. I'll see about having the reinforcements on ground to cover you. In the meantime get suited up. The pilots will be waiting for you.

Mitchell: Yes Sir.

Kingpin: And Gideon ?

Gideon: Sir ? 

Kingpin: Good luck. He smiled.

Gideon just nodded his head as we made our way back towards the armory.

llona: Where's Mitchell ? 

Gideon: Jacking off.

llona: Sure. So what did Kingpin say ?

Gideon: The plan worked. Now all we have to do is take down Iron's.

llona: Finally. She smiled.

Gideon wanted to ask llona if she was fucking around with Mitchell but he just couldn't bring himself to think about it. With Joker, Knox and Cormack gone. The last thing that he had wanted to bring up was Mitchell's sex life. He just wanted to focus on the mission.

Mitchell: So how do I look ?

llona: Like the terminator. She chuckled.

Mitchell: Well, at least it's not all that bad. So...when can kill this bitch ? 

They both froze.

Mitchell: Relax. I wasn't talking about llona.

llona: Fuck you Mitchell. 

Mitchell: That's what you said last night.

llona: Whatever.

Gideon cleared his throat before talking.

Gideon: I can hear you ya know.

Mitchell: So when do we leave ?

Gideon: Soon Mitchell. The pilots are almost ready. llona, I'm going to need your help on this one.

llona: Ok. 

Gideon: You'll be flying in with Mitchell. Once we get towards the drop point well detach from the choppers before making our way into the facility.

llona: Copy that. Just be careful Gideon. I don't wanna lose you guys to.

Mitchell: Aw well isn't that just sweet. We can't make any promises though.

llona: Your lucky you're wearing that suit Mitchell. Otherwise I would've punched you.

Mitchell: Yeah whatever.

Gideon: Alright you two. Let's get going. He said leaving the rec-room.

Just when I was about to leave llona blocked my path by placing a long and rough kiss upon my lips. I had to stop myself from throwing her up against the wall but instead, I decided to kiss her back.

Mitchell: Mhm..what flavor is that ?

llona: Cherry. She said smirking.

I kissed her again to regain the taste before sucking at her bottom lip and pulling away.

Mitchell: You taste good.

llona: Thanks.

As much as I wanted to rip her clothes off I couldn't. We had a job to do and I was getting distracted.

llona: Come on Mitchell. We have to get going.

Mitchell: Ugh your so distracting.

llona: I know. She chuckled.

*New Baghdad....

Kingpin: Sentinel two-one, we're still detecting high levels of contamination in the area. We'll drop you off but ground units won't be able to assist you. Over.

Gideon: Copy that.

llona: We've got enemy forces closing in.

Mitchell: I've got em.

Gideon: Good hit.

llona: Two-hundred meters to drop point !! 

Gideon: Kingpin, we're subsurface. Approaching breaching point.

Kingpin: Two-one be advised. We'll be force to hit the command center if you do not stop the launch. We may risk further contamination but it'll be our only option. If you do not think you can stop it. Get the hell out of there.

Gideon: Copy that.

Mitchell: Breaching point up ahead. Your ready Gideon ? 

Gideon: I'm always ready mate.

Mitchell: Alright, ladies first.

Gideon: Fuck you Mitchell.

We made our way up the stairs and into the facility taking down any soldiers that had crossed our paths.

llona: Gideon ? The thermal readings are spiking Inside the command center. They're going to launch.

Gideon: Don't worry we'll make it.

Mitchell: Watch your left.

Gideon: I see em. He said taking down the soldiers. SHITE !! llona, the missile is shielded !! We'll need another access point !!

llona: Copy that. Head down towards the exhaust vents. They're located on the bottom floor.

Gideon: Copy that. Mitchell down the stairs !!

Mitchell: Roger that.

We continue fighting our way through the facility.

Mitchell: WATCH OUT !! 

Gideon: Dammit. He said switching his guns. Let's see how you like this.

PA: Launching, in one minute.

Mitchell: We gotta move !!

Gideon: Go Mitchell !!

PA: Begin primary launch in Five. Four. Three.

Mitchell: The launch is starting !!

Gideon: Brace yourself !!

PA: Two. One.

Gideon: KEEP SHOOTING MITCHELL !! 

After two or three minutes of shooting at the launcher. It finally stopped making us both collapse down. 

Gideon: Mitchell, hang on !! 

Mitchell: Wh-what happened ?

Gideon: It's the launch. We've stopped the launch.

I slowly started to black out again.

Gideon: Come on mate. I'm getting you out of here. 

I was trying so hard to stay awake but the unconsciousness that was slowly taking over caused me to black out again.

Mitchell: There's more coming.

Gideon: Hold them off !!

I nodded my head slowly while taking down the five soldiers that had ran into the room. Once they were all gone I blacked out again.

Gideon: Stay with me.

Kingpin: Sentinel two- one, The city defenses are falling and the Atlas troops are collapsing. We need to know what's the status on the launch.

Gideon: Copy that Kingpin. The launch has been aborted. I repeat, the launch has been aborted. Do you copy ? 

Static

Gideon: Kingpin, come in !!

Static...

Gideon: Dammit. They're gonna hit this building any minute. I'm setting you down Mitchell. I need you to try and walk.

I stood up shakily to my feet trying to see where the Fuck I was but everything was pitch black.

Mitchell: I can't see.

Gideon: Easy Mitchell. Help me find some light.

Gideon searched around the room for a switch but stopped when he seen irons turning on the light.

Irons: Hello Mitchell.

Gideon: Don't you fucking move.

Irons: I could ask the same of you. He said hacking their suits.

Gideon: Shite !! He's hacking into our exos.

Mitchell: I'm out of ammo !!

Gideon: So am I.

Irons: You two rely to much on those things.

Gideon: The city's falling !! It's over !!

Irons: What I've started won't end with me. It's bigger than me, and it's most certainly bigger than you. He said walking towards me. You think that I'm a monster ? Some kind of maniac that's out for blood ? 

Mitchell: Yes. You murdered all those people and thought that you could get away with it.

Irons: I'm only doing what's necessary.

Mitchell: Necessary ? Like attacking the United States ?

Gideon: Or unleashing Manticore and killing thousands of innocent people ?

Irons: I'm saving the world from itself !! When there's no one left to challenge Atlas there will be no more wars !! There had to be sacrifices along the way.

Gideon: Yeah, only twisted fucks throughout history would've used the same argument. They don't know we've stopped the launch. This entire building will come down on top of you.

Mitchell: And when it does I'll be there to piss on your corpse.

Irons: I should've killed you in the prison camp. I could kill you now !! But I won't. I'm not a monster. He said leaning towards me before taking off.

Gideon: Mitchell, try hitting the release button on your exo !! 

Mitchell: Ok. I'm through.

Gideon: Now mine !! 

Mitchell: Shit. It's not working.

The building begins to rumble and I felt myself panicking.

Gideon: There's no time !! If he gets away. This would all have been for nothing !! 

Mitchell: I'm not leaving you Gideon.

Gideon: Mitchell you have to go. NOW !!

Mitchell: NO !!

Gideon: Godammit !! He's getting away. GO !! I'll catch up.

Mitchell: You have to promise. 

Gideon: I promise. Now go !! 

I hugged him tightly before taking off after Iron's. That fucker was going to die. One way or another.


	15. Killing Irons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irons is dead and the team decides to pay a visit in Washington DC.

After chasing Iron's down the hall all I could think about was finally killing him. I did it for Cormack, Knox and Joker. But most of all for my country. I could finally avenge their deaths. Irons was going down. Once and for all.

Irons: If you were in my shoes. You'd do the same thing.

Mitchell: Fuck you !!

Just when I was about to tackle him a guard jumps down from the top floor and tries to shoot me. I quickly responded by cracking the soldiers nose and sending him over board to his death.

Mitchell: LET GO !! 

Iron's: Not unless you pull me up.

Mitchell: Fuck you !! 

The building was collapsing from underneath us causing me to lean forward even more.

Irons: Mitchell ? You only have two choices. You either pull me up or this whole building goes down and we go down with it !! 

Mitchell: The only choice I see is ending your life.

Irons: Mitchell !! What are you doing ? I gave you that arm. I gave you a second chance !!

Mitchell: This is for Cormack. I said stabbing into my prosthetic arm.

Irons: Aaaaaaaaahhh MITCHELL !!

I watched as Irons corpse disappeared into the flames. I dropped the knife afterwards when I noticed that someone was helping me on my feet.

Mitchell: Gideon ?

Gideon: I've gotcha mate.

Mitchell: I thought you were dead.

Gideon: I might as well be. he smirked. It was only going to end one way for him.

Mitchell: I know. The bastard thought that he could solve the world's problems. Whatever that was. I'm sure that he took it to the grave with him.

Gideon: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Mitchell: Ladies first.

Gideon: Don't get cheeky Mitchell.

Mitchell: Ok mom.

We both laughed as we limped all the way towards the chopper. Once on board we took off towards the base as we watched New Baghdad fall. Yeah, that was one helluva fireworks mate.

*Back at base....

Kingpin: The war is over gentlemen. Thanks to Gideon and Mitchell, we can all go home safe and sound. He smiled as they all cheered. But now I would like to make a toast. Everybody gather around. Out of my 21 years of serving with the United States Military. I would like to thank all of those that helped served our country. We have lost loved ones and soldier's along the way. But yet ,here we stand as a whole. Their names will never be taken in vain. Nor will they ever be forgotten. We will always remember our fallen Hero's.

Washington DC.....

In loving memory of Sgt/ Major Cormack United States Army March 20,1980 - January 8, 2061 Tough as Nails and Loyal to the Fault.

Mitchell: We took down Iron's yesterday. He's finally dead.

" We'll never forget those who put their lives on the line to protect us.

Mitchell: We've won the war. Gideon and I stopped Manticore.

"We'll never forget the sacrifices that they've made.

Mitchell: Thanks to you. It's the reason why I kept on fighting.

"The memories that they've built here will never fade away.

Mitchell: And now that your gone. We'll continue to stand strong.

" So for as long as we shall walk this earth.

Mitchell: I know your watching over us.

"We will remain strong for our soldiers and our loved ones.

Mitchell: Say hi to Will for me.

"Cheers. To you all.

I placed some flowers on Cormack's grave before stepping back to admire the review. I started hearing some heavy footsteps coming towards me as i just stood there in silence.

Gideon: Hey.

Mitchell: Hey.

Gideon: Are you alright ?

Mitchell: Yeah. Now Cormack can finally rest.

Silence

Gideon: Well, I don't know about you but I'm not to fond with good byes. He said pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

Mitchell: Neither am I. But I suppose we could have a toast for the fallen.

Gideon: Damn Right.

Mitchell: Where's llona ?

llona: Behind you.

Gideon: I'd thought you never show up.

Mitchell: Yeah, what took you so long ?

llona: Had to take a cab.

Gideon: Did you bring the shot glasses ?

llona: Right here mate. She said handing them a glass.

Gideon: Oi !! I see your taking up after Mitchell.

Mitchell: To right mate.

They all laughed as they continued standing there in front of Cormack's stone. It snowed heavily in Washington DC so they all wore heavy coats, hats and warm mittens. Gideon noticed that llona was hugging Mitchell from behind so now would be a good time to ask.

Gideon: Alright. How long have you two been dating ?

llona: What do you mean ?

Gideon: Don't play dumb llona. You two are always flirting with each other.

llona: So what does that have to do with anything ?

Gideon: I just wanna know if you two are dating.

Mitchell: Well aren't you a curious one.

llona: We're not telling you anything.

Gideon: Oh for bloody sakes mate. It's not like I'm going to judge you or anything like that. I just wanna know.

Mitchell: Fine. Do you really wanna know ?

Gideon: Yes. I really wanna know.

Mitchell: Alright.

I pulled llona into a tight hug before tongue kissing her lightly in front of Gideon. Our tongues began fighting inside of each others mouths as we bit down on each others lips.

Gideon: What the hell.

Mitchell: You should see the look on your face.

llona: Looks like he's seen a ghost.

Mitchell: Boo !!

Gideon: Alright, shut up. He said getting annoyed.

Mitchell: So did that answer your question ?

Gideon: Very.

We both laughed again as we were met with complete silence .

Gideon: So how long has this been going on ?

llona: For approximately two months now.

Gideon: Wait. So all the moaning that was coming from down the hall that one night was coming from.. You ?

llona: Guilty. She blushed.

Gideon: Fuck me..

Mitchell: I knew someone hear you.

llona: Fuck you Mitchell. Now I'm embarrassed.

Mitchell: You should be.

Gideon's eyes grew wider as he popped off the cap to his whiskey bottle.

Mitchell: You Ok Gideon ?

Gideon: Never better. He said taking another drink.

llona: Are you sure ? You look like your going to throw up.

Gideon: Can we hurry up and make a toast ? My bloody balls are going to freeze off.

Mitchell: No shit.

llona: Okay fine. Let's make a toast for the fallen.

Mitchell: Sounds good to me.

Gideon: Alright. To all of the fallen soldiers that lost their lives saving another. May no war require it but it in the battles we have won. Here's to the land that we love, and to the love that we land. Cheers.

Cheers.

llona: That was beautiful Gideon.

Gideon: Yeah well, like I said. I'm not to fond with good byes llona. I've always found it to be the hardest. It's never easy.

Mitchell: You know what Gideon ?

Gideon: Hm ?

Mitchell: I think that I can finally retire now.

Gideon: Bloody right mate. I'm 100% behind you all the way. He said smiling as we made our way back towards the vehicles.

llona: So what now ?

Gideon: We separate.

llona: Will you keep in contact with us ?

Gideon: Of course I will. You Muppet's are all that I've got.

llona: You promise ?

Gideon: I promise.

llona: Ok.

Gideon: You wanna be a bloody gentleman and walk me to my car ?

Mitchell just rolled his eyes.

Gideon: So what do you lots plan on doing ?

Mitchell: I'll probably visit my family down in Canada. After that it's pretty much wherever the road takes me.

Gideon: Yeah, I hear Ya. But you wanna know something Mitchell ?

Mitchell: What's that ?

Gideon: I think I'm getting to old.

Mitchell: Yeah, well your not getting any younger.

Gideon: Cheeky bastard.

Mitchell: So where you headed ?

Gideon: England. I've got family down there that's dying to meet me. I think I'll pay em a little visit.

Mitchell: Just make sure you stay in contact with us. You never know what could go wrong.

Gideon: Don't sweat it Mitchell. Just make sure you take care of llona. She's your problem now.

I chuckled while moving away from the car.

Mitchell: I guess I'll see Ya around ?

Gideon: Yeah. And Mitchell ?

Mitchell: Yeah ?

Gideon: Semper Fi.

Mitchell: Semper Fi. I said smiling to myself while glancing over the cemetery.

I basically had everything that I ever wanted. The war was finally over, my prosthetic arm was replaced, llona was finally mines and Gideon was still around as a friend. Maybe this retirement thing will finally pay off.


End file.
